Misery Buisness
by BlueAndBlackAngel
Summary: No wonder Clare prefers her dark colors and doesn't beleive in love. But Ms. Clare Edwards is about to go for a little ride Klare right now LOTS Eclare later sorry for the short 1st 2c Includes marrige, kidnap, vamps and were
1. I'm in the buisness of misery

**Its imavamychick here my first fanfition ever so hopefully good read on curious reader read on...**

"Please stop!", I screamed at the top of my lungs, fighting back tears. I wanted to scream for help but, I knew no one could here me so I tried to save my breathe to convince my pursuer. The figure behind me seemed not to want to answer so I did the only thing that made sense to me.

I ran.

I heard the malicious chuckle I knew oh too well. It seemed to be right behind me. Right when I was a bout to turn back to face him, I felt a hand smuggle hard against my mouth. My tears were now over flowing down my cheeks. His voice, as soft as clouds but as cold as ice, whispered into my ear," I'm only trying to help." It left a shiver down my back. I looked around. It was dark, probably close to midnight. I could barely make out the outlines of the evergreen trees that surrounded us. I wondered: was this my final place? The place where I- Before I could finish my thought, four sharp needle like fangs sunk into my neck. I tried to scream on last time but all I could manage was a small helpless whimper.

So what did you think? I have a really good Idea for this cough-eight-cough-pages-cough cough

Mysterious,

Imavampychick


	2. Lets take it from the top

**Ok… I cant stand it please review im just gonna add a little tid bit just too give you guys a clue**

"No!" I gasped, obviously out of breath. Another vampire dream. I rolled my eyes and giggled to my self," I guess I'll always be a vampire in my dreams" The guy. I always saw him in my dreams, no my night mares he always said he was trying to help but I knew it was a lie. But I seemed to see him more often it was almost as if I know him. So close yet so far yet so.. Painful.

**P.S. I heart paramore so hence the titles**

**Review pretty please or ill get a vampire on you ha-ha I have my connections….**


	3. She's got a body like an hourglass

**Hey Guys I'm really sorry about having the first two pages so short I just wanted to get things kind of cleared up plus I wanted people to review and/or read but a lot of readers read so…**

I blinked my eyes trying to separate reality with fantasy. As soon as my mind adjusted, I turned my attention to the horizon, its light streaming through my bedroom window. The sky was light purple, with dashes of a crimson red everywhere and a pale jagged streak of yellow down the middle, meeting with the sun in the end. The paint of the sky seemed to dance off the ocean's waters. This would always be my favorite part of the morning, seeing the sun rise once again.

I stumbled over all the clothes on my floor, which made me smile in memory. I was looking for the perfect outfit to wear tomorrow, or technecly today. I wanted to let my true, dark colors shine through today, show everyone the real me but when you have a closet filled ith holy Christian girl clothes it wasn't the easiest task to manage. But I still smiled heading towards the front of my room, making sure I pushed all the clothes neatly aside.

As soon as I reached my light switch, I clicked it to on my room instantly lit up. I groaned, trying to get my eyes to adjust quickly. I don't care how happy or cheery I was I still perfered the dark.

I looked at my alarm sitting on my dresser. 6:38 AM it blinked. I sighed

I was early

I walked back to my dresser and grabbed the clothes I had chosen the previous night: a white business top with puffy sleeves; a black slik vest and a plaid red skirt, from my uniform days, with a silver chained belt I had bought secretly while my parents were…"out".

I looked down and sighed deeply. My parents. Lately the fighting had become physical. I remember the way my mom looked yesterday when she drove me to school. She thought she could hide the bruises on her face but I still saw.

Mom doesn't even leave the house any more, all she does is clean and cook and when she is not doing that she locks herself in the bathroom and cries. Dad isn't here in the mornings he usually at a hotel, waking up to a different floosie every morning. It's like he only comes back, at night, to argue. I don't even remember the last time our family had gone out for dinner. We don't even go to church any more because all the neighbors could hear the "disagreements" as my mom put it. I shook my head trying to get my parents out of my head and back onto my outfit. I slife on my outfit and turned to look in the mirror on my bedroom door.

In a nutshell, I looked hot.

I rummaged through my closet, searching for my knee high, lace up boots. Finally I found them and laced them up my calf.

I walked to the bathroom, connected to my room, to do my make-up. I opened my make-up drawer and pulled out a black eye liner. I made sure I didn't put on to much, being that this was the first time I was doing it for my self. Next, was the red lipstick. It slid smoothly over my lips. I finally understand why Alli gets up extra early for this. I plugged in my hot iron and straightened my hair, making sure part of my hair covered my left eye. I smiled evilly at myself in the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself.

Now that I was ready for another day at Degrassi, I walked over to my desk and opened my laptop. Instinctively, I opened the internet and word document. On the home page, I signed into fan

I clicked on my newest story out of all 248 of them. I titled it: _Not Again. _It's was about this girl who always falls in love and it's always with the wrong guy, but after she gives up on love, she meets someone who has a secret that draws her to him. The secret of course that he is a vampire. One review. I sighed; I wish some more people would review. I clicked baack to the word document, opened _Not Again _and sarted typing what I had just experience.

Before I knew it, my watch alarm went off telling me it was 7:00A.M. Seconds later, I got a text from Alli. _Outside_ it said. _Just a sec _I texted back.

I needed one last thing to complete my onsomble, but it was in Darcy's room.

I closed my laptop and tucked it underneath my arm. I walked out my bedroom door closing it softly. If my mom saw what I was wearing she would actually go to church, dragging me along, and make me ask god for forgiveness.

I fiddle with my purity ring as I tip toed to Darcy's room. When I opened her door it squeked loudly. I froze. I heard Mom shift slightly in bed and then mumble something that sounded like "sorry". I rushed to Darcy's vanity, nowing Alli and Sav would kill me if I made them wait any longer.

I quietly rummaged through her drawers until I found it. It was a fingerless lace glove that went up to my elbow. There was two of them but I think one would do for today. My phone jinlged.

A text.

I walked out of the room with over confidence. I jogged down the stairs, grinning there was nothing to rain on my parade. I grabbed my black and green bag, slipping my lap top inside, and headed for the door, when I remembered my glasses. I sighed disappointed. I wanted to look completely different today. Still, I slid on my glasses. With my head held high, I walked out the door, and prepared myself for Alli's reaction.

**Ooh! How will alli react? How will degrassi react? What's with the new look? P.S Fourty53143 thanks for your advice honestly! I **_**AM **_**sorry about the short chapters won't do it again!**

**Apologetic,**

**imavampychick**


	4. It's ticking like a clock

**Hey guys, even though no one is probably readying this after this chapter I'm probably going to discontinue this I mean if no one is going to read it than why should I keep posting them ya know I'm going to post this one just because I've already typed it so ya why am I still typing?**

Outside, Alli was outside of the car, and was to busy texting to notice me. When I walked down the steps, Alli finally heard me and looked up. Her eyes grew as wide as I had ever seen them before. Her mouth dropped almost in symphony with her phone.

"Claire? Oh my god! Is that you?" She asked in disbelief.

Sav looked out of the BMW's window, to see what Alli was talking about. "Whoa. Clare?" was all that could escape his mouth

"All 110% of me. Hey, Sav. We gonna hit it or what?" I laughed, walking to the other side of the car. I got into the back seat of the Bhandari's car and put on my seat belt. Alli was already in the car and talking to me. "Clare, what the heck are you wearing?" She insisted. The old Clare came back out and I blushed. "Oh you don't like it?" I asked looking down.

How could I be so stupid? Of course she hated it! I could feel tears swell up in my eyes. "No, no, Clare!" Alli sympathized, "You just look…I don't know. _Hot._" I looked back at her and smiled. Leave it to Alli to make me feel better. "So," Alli whispered leaning forward, getting into the "secret-sharing" position. ", who is it?" I stared at her, dumbfounded. "Huh?" What did she mean?

"Who did you get all dressed up for? Is it that new kid?" Alli insisted. I had completely forgotten about him. His name was K.C. He was kind of cute. He had light brown hair that went down to his ears and had light brown eyes with a slight pug nose. He was tall and on the football team. I could feel myself bit my lip, instinctively. "Oh Clare! I knew it! You two would make the perfect couple! What would we call you? C.C….Klare…" Alli kept talking but I just tuned her out, adding a little yeah or uh-huh now and then. My mind was in a different place.

It was back when I was about six or seven. My family and I had just gone on a skiing trip to Aspen, Colorado. We had some extra cash so mom invited my best friend to go with us. His name was Tyler and he had brown hair with dark green eyes. We were inseparable.

One afternoon, we were in line for the ski slope for young kids when all of a sudden, Tyler was swooped up by a man we had never seen before. He took off running, with Tyler thrown over has back "Clare!" he cried. I screamed his name to but it was muffled by the running of people. That night I cried myself to sleep, wondering if I would ever see him again and the next morning we flew home. I persisted that we wait on Tyler.

The only way they convinced me to get on that plane was to tell me that we were going to see Tyler, that he was already home. This concept bothered me the whole flight home. _Why would Tyler just leave without saying good bye? _On the day of Tyler's funeral I learned the truth. Tyler and his kidnapper had gone down a hill that was off limits and had both died in an avalanche.

I cried, knowing this was the last time I would see Tyler. When I had reached Tyler's casket, I grabbed Tyler's hand, it was ice cold and stiff. "I love you, Tyler. And you will be my best friend, now and forever."

I couldn't take all the pain, the emotion. I busted out of the church, blinded by my own tiers. I ran to a local park that I knew well. His final word to me kept repeating in my head. Clare…. Clare… Clare!… "Clare! Clare!" Alli screamed at me waving her hand in my face, "Hey, are you O.K.? Your eye liner is running! What's wrong?" I woke up out of my daze. "What?" I felt my cheeks.

They were wet.

"The day I wear make-up," I mumbled to myself, wiping a way my tears.

I took me a minute to realize that we were already at Degrassi. I opened my door to get out, when Alli grabbed my shirt from behind. Where do you think your going looking like that?" She pointed to my running eye liner.

I sighed and let Alli rub my face with tissues she had in her bag. I felt like a two year old being cleaned up by their mom.

She handed the used ones to me. I looked at each one of them. They all looked like black blood smudges. "That's better, don't ya think?" Alli took out her compact mirror and handed it to me. I looked better than I did before. I took note that she added some blush and applied some _water proof _mascara. "Thanks, Alli." I smiled and gave my best friend a hug but she didn't show it in return she just sat there. "What's up, Alli?" I asked, concerned.

"Why were you crying, Clare? I was really worried. Did I…did I do something wrong?" She replied looking down. "Alli, you just helped me look ten times better. Why would I be upset?" I didn't give her time to reply, "I'm fine. Now, let's go before Sav kills us."

I had just remembered Sav. He was waiting outside the car. Waiting for us to get out of the car so he could lock the doors. Alli smiled and got out of the car.

Alli had been like this ever since Johnny. He had just left her in such a heart broken state. I honestly hated Johnny and I never hated anyone but for him I made an exception.

I got out of the car, walked up to Alli and linked arms with her. After waving bye to Sav, Alli and I made our way to the drama capital of Canada, everyone knows as Degrassi Community School.

**So what did you think please still review though this will probably be my last post**

**Frustrated,**

**imavampychick**


	5. Before We All Run Out

**Oh. My Effing. Gosh. I got a lot of people insisting on my to continue my story thanks I need your extra oomph! Also is it just me or was Umbrella 2 the cutest episode of Degrassi ever! But enough about my obsession now on to our obsession…**

I could feel the eyes of everyone staring at me; I could hear the whispering clawing at my ears. "Is that Saint Clare?" "Who is the new weirdo?" "What's wrong with Clare?" My arm tightened around Alli's as we headed up Degrassi's front steps. _How bad would it be once we were inside the school?_ I clenched my stomach with my free hand. I was going to throw up.

_No, Clare, you will not. You are being yourself today. Stand up. _I sighed and stood up straighter, while loosening my arm, which was still around Alli's. Sometimes I hated my conscious but I couldn't decide whether I loved it or hated it right then Alli looked at me in taken aback by my extra burst of confidence. "Wow, new outfit, new clothes. One question: Who are you and what have you done with Saint Clare?" She laughed.

I returned a slight giggle but inside I thought: _Oh _her_. She is long gone. She died along with Tyler. Even though I was young, I still know that was my fault. I think it's actually pretty funny when you think about it. The thought of young love. My parents were young when they fell in "love" and look at how that turned: Mom starting to become an alcoholic and Dad had, well, turned into a man whore. _

I gasped out loud and Alli stared at me. Did I just think that? What made me feel so… edgy today? I don't know what it was but I liked it.

"What is up with you today?" Alli stared at me as if she were looking for something.

A soul.

"Anyway this is as far as I can go. I have some… other business to care of." She bit her lip and turned her head backward. I looked in the same direction and I found out what Alli's "business". He was pretty tall and had brown hairwith, what seemed like, blue eyes. It looked like he was standing with all of the football players and… K.C.? Was he on the football team?

Suddenly, I was being pulled to my left with strong force. "Here, Clare, stand just like that. Now look like your talking to me." Alli fluffed her hair and batted her eyes.

Flirt mode.

"When you do that, I want to throw up." I don't know why I said this but it was the first thing to come to mind and which was, quite frankly, true. Alli forced a laugh which came out light and bubbly. When she clothes her mouth she forced a smile a growled through teeth, "Do it right, Clare."

Now it was my turn to laugh. Alli was so serious when it came to dating, thinking she might find her special guy, the guy who told her she was beautiful everyday, the one who's kisses were not always sweet, but passionate, the one who is mature enough to know what love really is…wait, wasn't that everything I wanted? I needed?

_You're doing it again, Clare, stop it. There is no such thing as love…_is there? _No. _"Yeah, totally." I heard Alli but she was a long distance off with Drew. She caught my eye and shot me a vengeful look, then turned her attention back to Drew. Ha. Mental question answered, I thought to my self.

I started heading towards my locker, wondering why Alli would just up and leave. Some how my mind drifted back off into thinking about love again. What is the meaning of love anyway? I took out my cell phone and hit the browser button. I went to bing and typed in _love definition _and this was what came up:

_**Feel tender affection for somebody:**__ to feel tender affection for somebody such as a close relative or friend, or for something such as a place, an ideal, or an animal _

_**Feel desire for somebody:**__ to feel romantic and sexual desire and longing for somebody _

_**Like something very much:**__ to like something, or like doing, something very much_

This did not help me at all. What does a computer know about love anyways? Frustrated,

I threw my phone in my locker and slammed it. When I turned I bumped into some one, knocking both of our books down. "Oh I'm sorry," the boy said, picking up all the books and binders with one sweep of his arm. "I can be such a… whoa." Just that second, he looked up. K.C.

"Clare?" He sounded like he was about to have a heart attack, which maybe he was. "No, it's your grandma." I snorted. K.C. looked like he was at lost for words, which I took as a compliment, so I decided to try and flirt.

"So …um…you want to wa-walk to class together?" I smiled, nervously and took my books from his arms. I hated the way I got around K.C., even though I only had known him for a week, he seemed to pick up on all my expressions and emotions.

"Sorry, Clare…I got to ah…get to class early," He mumbled a slight "see ya" and was on his way.

Did I have a booger in my nose or something? I put my hand to my head and that's when I realized it. That's when I realized why K.C. was in such hurry to get a way from me.

My outfit.

He didn't want my little stunt I pulled getting him down in the Degrassi popularity poll. Though he had only been here for a short time, he was already in with the in crowd. Who would want to be at the bottom of it, where I am? No one. That's why I am and always will be a no one.

_Not always. You can be with K.C. if you try. It's just going to take some work. Come on, what do you say? _I pondered on this; I guess love, if that is what you want to call it, is worth some sacrifices…right? Even if it means to give up your true self? _Yes. _I let my conscious fill my mind with ideas to become popular but mostly how to get K.C. _First of all get out of those clothes get some from Alli; you know she basically has a closet in her locker. _Hoping Alli wasn't still mad at me, kept my head down and brisk walked quickly to Alli.

Drew's hand was on the locker, leaning over Alli. It was kind of funny; they kind of looked like Bella and Edward. Gathering up all of my courage, or at least what was left of it I tried to speak to Alli. "Alli? Alli, please don't be mad at me. Please I need your help-"

Alli whipped around and glared at me," Oh, so when I was in need of help you helped me?" Before I could plead for her to forgive me, she held up her hand, "Clare, you need to get your attitude in check. Come on, Drew." She pulled on his hand and stormed pass me. Didn't they like just meet? Also, it looked like he kind of was waiting for someone. I sighed and stood there in the middle of the hall, wishing I knew another fasionista.

"You just going to stand there or get out of the way of my locker." A voice behind me joked, which made me jump. I turned around, only to be relived by the look of Adam. I moved aside, "Hey Adam… this is your locker?" "No, I'm just breaking into someone's locker. Why so shocked?" I stuttered, not in the mood to have another one of my friends hate me today, "I…uh…no it just-just looked like Drew was waiting for ya-ya-you."

He snorted, "Oh. I already knew that." then he laughed as if it was some inside joke. I looked at him, confused and nervously chuckled. _What was so funny? He didn't seem to be anywhere near Drew at the time, so I thought it was weird. _Adam cleared his throat and looked at me, slightly cocking his head, "What's raining on your parade?" I hated how people could read my emotions so perfectly. I knew I wasn't going to win this conversation but I still tried to lie, "I just skipped breakfast." I looked down at the floor and fumbled with my lip.

"Ok I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." he stated, while putting his stuff in his locker. I sighed, defeated, "Let's just say I like a certain guy and don't know how to get him." I looked up to see his reaction, it was filled with curiosity. "I think I can help you on one condition." My face lightened up slightly. "Who is it?" My face fell. "It's-" Right before I could tell him, I was saved by the bell. I sighed of relief as Adam raised his eyebrow. I didn't want to see his reaction so I just blurted it out, "K.C.!" and with that I ran and was bombarded with the running of the other students. I'd have to face him in English.

**Hey im sorry this one is a bit blah but I try to twist the titles with the stories like the end also did you get the kind of a hint about Adam and Drew? Think hard and about teen obsession for girls think think think thank you and please review tell me what you think what you like what you hate I can take it really!**

**Totes KoKo-Bananas,**

**Imavampychick**

**Ps I really used bing!**


	6. When I thought he was mine

**Hey this time im going to need seven reviews to give you guys another chapter! I already have 4 reviews. That is only three more! I work really hard I think I deserve it! I love to write I scream every time my views go up; I guess I'm cheesy like that but enough about me…**

I could feel my stomach drop when I approached Ms. Dawes' classroom. I had been pushing the thought from my mind all day. I knew he would be waiting for me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, walking through the doorway. _It's now or- _I was interrupted in mid-thought because I ran into someone, dropping all my books but he managed to handle all of his.

I laid sprawled across the hall, stuck in thought. _Was that even a person or a brick wall? _

"In a rush, Clare?" A familiar voice chimed. _Adam? _

"Adam?" I looked up at him. "No your grandma." He laughed, while extending his hand. I greatfully took it, forgetting all about why I was avoiding him, and joked, "I keep bumping into my grandma today. Weird."

We walked into class. Adam sat at his usual spot while I hopped on my desk. Adam turned towards me and put his feet in my chair. When he smiled deviously, I remembered why I had been avoiding him.

Oh-no.

"So…" He leaned in, as his smiled widened. His gossip position.

_Play dumb. Play dumb! Play dumb! "_So what?" I asked, trying to sound innocent but ended up failing because of my voice cracking.

"Clare, I know you're not that stupid. Why K.C.?" He eagerly showed his curiosity. I sighed, once again, knowing I had been defeated by the power of Adam's persuasion. "I like him. He doesn't like me. What more do you want?" I couldn't face him, so I looked over his head, at the wall at the other side of the room. "He likes you-" this caught my attention, "-more than you know. It's just your outfit for today…and the fact that you always run into him." He busted with laughter, again. Another inside joke? Wait; was he there when K.C and I ran into each other?

I glared at him, not in the mood for jokes, and snapped, "What so funny?"

His laughter ended almost immediately, "Nothing. It's just K.C…" He trailed off, debating on what he was going to say. He had a blank expression with a slight hint of irritation showing through. Was there bad blood between Adam and K.C.? Something I hadn't heard about? I notice I was leaning in with anticipation.

Adam shook his head and continued, "So what is the plan to get him?" his expression going back to casual, happy Adam.

I stared at him with curiosity. How can he go from one subject to the next within seconds? "What?" Adam snapped. Where did that come from? "It's just… I don't know you seem like you're mad at K.C. Did I miss something?" He seemed to calm down slightly, "No, sorry. I've just been…cranky all day. But enough about me," His mood changing, again, "You and lover boy. The game plan? Come on, I need details if I'm going to help you." Adam was almost jumping out of his seat.

I threw my hands up, "Okay, Okay. Calm down and sit," He instantly sat still and was quiet, beckoning me to continue. I scrambled my mind for ideas, until one in particular stuck.

A smiled slowly made its way to my face, "I'm trying out for power squad."

Adam's mouth fell so fast, I could have sworn it hit his desk. "It's official: you have lost it. Power squad is the preppiest, girliest and evilest group in the whole school." It was kind of funny how his reaction was exactly how I imagined. I decided to explain this to him, "K.C. is on the football team, right?" I still wasn't sure. Adam nodded, wanting me to continue,

"Well, football plus cheerleading equals time together which then hopefully means relationship." Adam shook his head, "There you go, Clare, adding math into a relationship. So just joining the power squad the only part of your plan or does this have some depth behind it?"

Deep in thought, I replied vacantly, "I need a new look-"

Adam cut me off, "Like your failed attempt this morning? K.C. hates it!" He laughed. What did he just say? Who was he? I became filled with anger. He was laughing at me. Adam never acted like this. What was wrong with him? The anger left me, to be replaced by fury. My mind was racing. I wasn't thinking clearly and did what was the last thing I would do to someone especially someone like Adam.

I punched him.

As hard as I could. Sure, it hurt but I was too blinded by rage to notice. "I hate you!" I screamed, not caring that the whole class was staring at us. Then I realized what I had just done. I looked at Adam His nose was slightly bent and blood was slowly coming out. He was trembling.

"Oh my gosh! Adam! I am so sor-" I began but was cut off when a strong force met my cheek. It was so strong, it pushed my to the floor. Everyone in the room gasped. _Where is the teacher?_ I looked up. Adam was standing above me. He glared at me and then a look horrification took over.

I could feel tears begin to roll down my cheeks. Adam grabbed his books and ran out. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to react. Hesitantly, I picked myself up. I slowly grabbed my books and walked to the door. I was in complete shock. Lifted my hand to the view of my face and tried to flex it. It felt like hand was being run over by a car. I winced in pain.

_Did I really just punch Adam in his face? Did he just smack me? _Questions like this pestered in my mind as I left the room and made my way to the bathroom.

When I reached the bathroom, ran to the mirror.

I looked like a mess.

My hair was all over the place. My mascara, that was "water-proof", was running. I notice on my cheek there was a slightly pink handprint on it. When I had touched it, pain shot through my head, which made me dizzy. I decided I needed to go the nurse. As I walk out of the bathroom, I see Alli lip locking with Drew, up against some lockers.

Wow, that was fast.

_Try breathing sometime, _I thought to myself.

Unfortunately, the nurse's office was in the same direction with Alli and Drew. I tried to sneak past them. I kept my head down and prayed. _Be distracted. Be distracted. _"Clare?"

_Oh shoot._

I looked up at Alli, as she tore her mouth away from Drew's. Alli's eyes instantly went to my cheek. "Oh my God, Clare! Are you okay?" She shoved Drew off of her and rushed towards me. Drew wiped the lip stick off his lips.

Gross.

Alli pointed at my injured cheek and demanded, "What is that?"

"Oh, this is nothing. I just, uh, walked into wall and got mad and, uh, punched it." I tried to smile but it hurt my cheek. I held up my wounded hand. "Hmm, that's funny 'cause Adam just passed by and he ran into a wall, too." Alli raised her eyebrows after she examined my cheek.

I shrugged. Adam was the victim but I didn't want Alli to know how Adam slapped me. "Come on. We need to get you to the nurse." She grabbed my books and started towards the nurse's office. I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Does this mean that I'm forgiven?" I looked at her, hoping this wasn't just a pity case. She smiled and linked her arm through mine. "Would I be helping you if I wasn't?" I smiled, even though it hurt.

Alli was such a good person at heart.

Alli and I walked to the nurse's office, arm and arm. When we got there, we saw Adam sitting in the nurse's patient seat. He looked like he was ready to kill.

**Gaah! What do you think? The writer's block is coming! The writer's block is coming! Give me ideas, review, you know the drill. And remember: 7 reviews come on! **


	7. She Caught Him by the Mouth

**OMEG. I got like all of my reviews in like 1 hour so I'm raising the bar just a bit. Is 13 okay? I think so! You guys, my reviews kept increasing like every time I refreshed! You guys are AH-MAZ-ING. But I'm sure you didn't click on this to hear me rant here is the next chapter. Enjoy:**

_Oh shoot._

I stood there in the nurse's office, with my mouth gaped open. My arm slipped put of Alli's. I know we had just hit each other but I didn't expect Adam to go to the nurse. I mean, yeah, that's where everyone goes when their hurt, but not Adam.

He had such a big fear of doctors. He thought they were always judging him. Which in a way they kind of do, but isn't that their job? Evaluating one's health?

Ignoring the fact I had gotten off topic, I took the effort to walk to the other side of the room, furthest away from Adam, in case he was still mad.

By the look of it, he was.

Alli came and sat down next to me. She just stayed there with me until the nurse told her to leave. "Get out, Miss Bhandari." Ms. Felder said without even looking up from the sheet she was madly scribbling on.

_A note for Adam?_

Alli sighed as she stood up. "You going to be okay?" She asked with innocence trying to cover up the irritation from the rude nurse. I reassured her, "Alli, I'll be fine."

She gave me a 'good luck' smile and left out the door.

Adam stood up, "You know what I'll be fine" He directed it towards the nurse, but he was glaring right at me.

"Oh no you don't, Mr. Torres. You're going home." Ms. Felder ripped off the paper and gave it to Adam. Her voice was nasal and kind of annoying. She was in her 40s and had bleached blond hair cut into a sixty's bob. Even though everyone could see her wrinkles, Ms. Felder's face was plastered with pounds of make-up.

In complete honesty, she looked like a worn out floozy

"Now, go to the office and tell them you are supposed to check out, 'kay hon?" He tore his look from me, to the nurse, and gave her a quick nod. He started for the door but when he reached it, he mumbled something only he and I could hear.

"You better watch your back, Clare"

With that, he left the room, leaving me horrified and numb.

**Adam's POV**

I hate her

I swear to God, I hate Clare.

I stormed through the halls shooting evil looks at everyone that crossed my path, even teachers. I was going to lose it and it was all Clare's fault.

_Adam, you know you don't hate Clare. You're just pissed right now. Now, seriously, calm down before you kill someone!_

I smiled at the last few words.

_Wipe that stupid grin off your face and get to the office. _I grunted in frustration and punched the closest wall to my left. I heard a chuckle over the sound of my knuckles cracking

_Ow._

I turned around and snapped, "You think this is funny?" not knowing who as standing there.

It was no other than Drew.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" He laughed as he jogged towards me.

"Well its better than wearing lipstick!" I snapped again, referring to his red stained lips.

"Oh, _that._" He attempted to wipe off the lipstick, which only made it more smudge. "There's this girl named Alli…" He trailed off, while rubbing the back of his head. He had this awestruck look on his face. What a slob.

Drew's look of awestruck didn't last long. He looked at me with all seriousness in his eyes, "So, what really-" Drew stopped as he looked at my nose. "Aww, dude, did you…" He trailed of as I nodded my head. I started walking towards the office again, when he grabbed my arm.

I was in no mood for brotherly advice. "What?" I growled.

I noticed I was shaking.

"Adam, we all go through this. I did and so do other guys…and some girls." He chuckled, but I just glared at him. How could he think this was the time for joking? Drew seemed to see his mistake, "Okay, not the time for joking then."

We, then, started walking towards the main office in silence.

When we arrived, Drew stayed by the door as I walked up to Principal Simpson's assistant, Ms. Doris.

She was short and had long brown hair twisted into a tight bun. She had green eyes with cat glasses. In all due respect, she was hot.

I played it cool, or at least tried, "I need to, uh, check…," I trailed off when I heard distant shouting from the back room. "You do something like this again, and that will be another principal's problem! You can be sure of that!"

The whole office was staring at the woman who had exited the back room. I was literally gaping. _Not again. _

"Mom?"

The woman looked up and smiled, "Oh Adam and Drew." I turned around. There Drew was, right behind me. I guess he came in when he heard all the mayhem.

"Mom, I need you to check me out." A fake smile came over her face, when she saw my nose.

I was so dead

"Sure thing, sweetheart." She walked over to the check-out forms. "Mom," I stretched out. I hated when she called me gooey names like 'honey' and 'sweetheart'.

She finished signing the forms and walked out the office door with us trailing behind. "Come on, you two."

"Wait," I grabbed Drew's arm. He turned around.

I continued, "Why are _you _checking out?"

He held up his arm, the same one I had grabbed. It was bent, slightly, in an unnatural way. He smiled with pride, "I had a bit of an accident at football practice," His smile grew wider.

"Hurry up, guys!" mom screamed with out turning back and was now several paces ahead of us.

Drew and I jogged to catch up to mom, who was now getting into the car.

Before Drew and I could even close our doors, Mom had already taken off.

"So, Adam, what happened?" she demanded, not even waiting to exit the Degrassi parking lot.

"I, uh, hit someone?" My voice slipped into a whisper.

The only person in the world that could scare me was my mom

The car jerked to a stop. I was thrown against my seatbelt.

"Adam Christine Torres, what did you do?" She looked at me, her face filled with outstanding fury.

Before I could reply, she snapped her head towards Drew. "Drew?"

He raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Adam," Her voice was softer now, "Did…are…who did you hit?"

Now here was the part I was going to die.

"It was, uh," I mumbled her name low so she couldn't hear it.

The words were like venom in my mouth. I hated her. I hated her. I clenched my fist, tightly. It hurt my left hand but I was too pissed to notice.

"What did you say, Adam? This isn't the-" My mom started but I cut her off.

"Clare! Clare! I hit Clare, okay?" I screamed.

Then there was an awkward silence in the car.

**This took me a couple hours to write. (Shocker right?) My writers block is seriously flaring up so ideas are welcome send it by private message for a surprise for readers ok! What are you still reading this for? REVIEW! You and I both need them to get what we want!**

**Totally pumped up,**

**Imavampychick!**


	8. I Waited 8 Long Months

**The only reason I'm updating is because my favorite list and alerts went up. You guys I only needed like one more review I don't want to make the people who reviewed suffer. But this goes with a cost. I have created a new rule : if I get my review goal for like a week, then I will update a story over 1,100 words but if you don't the chapter will be under 900 got it? This week's goal: 17**

My mouth dropped.

He just threatened me. My best guy friend just threatened me.

I could feel tears begin to swell up in my eyes. Adam, who was he? Did I miss something? Was he being abused? Neglected?

I shook my head. No, he would of told me.

I looked up at the nurse. She looked at me, annoyed. "Well?" she huffed.

Then, I understood, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch that." I looked down, embarrassed.

I could imagine her roll her eyes, " What happened to your paw and your face?" She gaffed. I looked up, to see her gesturing towards my hand and face with her pen.

" I…uh…ran into a wall and then I punched it." It sure felt like it.

She started scribbling on a similar piece of paper as Adam's. Without looking up, she snorted, "Well don't just stand there, missy! Get over here."

I stood and shuffled over to her desk. I heard her mumble something about rotten teenagers.

_Rotten adults, _I thought.

She dropped her pen on her desk and grabbed the wrist of my injured handed.

In a matter of minutes, she concluded that I had a sprained hand and that my cheek was just swelling but that I should be fine later.

She started scribbling on the piece of paper.

"Name?"

"Clare Edwards," I sighed as a gathered my books with my right hand.

Her tone softened, after I had stated my name. She began to stutter, " Oh,…I, uh,…he-ere is a ha-hall pass.

What the heck?

I looked at her, to justify all the sympathy in her voice.

Just like her voice, her eyes were over-flowing with sympathy.

I gradually took the note.

Right after I was out of the door I heard the nurse sigh.

"Clare's poor sister,"

Darcy. If only she could see me now.

I sighed and made my way to English through the empty hall of Degrassi.

Once in the classroom, I was overwhelmed with stares.

Ms. Dawes spun around when she heard the door close.

Her eyes went straight to my face.

I held up my hand, right of course, before she could reply, " I ran into a wall. Nothing major, but I have a note."

After I had spoken, murmurs cascaded through the room.

"Oh sure, ran into a wall," "More like punched someone," "Isn't lying a sin, St. Clare?"

I walked forward and handed Ms. Dawes and handed her the note.

As I made my way to my desk, I could feel the eyes peeling me apart. I shoved my face into my arms.

Couldn't the day just be over?

* * *

When the bell rang, I darted for the door. I was surprised when I saw Alli at the door.

"Hi?" I questioned. She never waited on me.

"Hey. So…what did you need help with this morning?" We started down the hall towards our lockers..

"I, just…" I sighed. There was really no way to avoid this without getting what I wanted.

I decided to just get it over with, " I like KC but he doesn't like me so I just thought that maybe a different outfit would help."

A blush crept of my face.

Alli smiled wide and grabbed my hand. She dragged me all the way to the girls' bathroom.

"Wait here. I have the perfect outfit," She squealed and jogged off.

I smiled slightly and rested the back of my head on the wall.

This morning started off so good. I thought nothing could rain on my parade. This was the day I was suppose to be myself. The day that I didn't care what anybody had to say. My day. Now look at me. I-

"Clare!"

I opened my eyes and turned towards the voice.

It was KC.

He ran towards me, obviously, in a rush. There was both fear and anger in his eyes, which for some reason were blood shot. His hands were balled into fist. He looked absolutely crazed.

**That is all your getting so review. Also, if the review goal is met within the week I will up date sooner so go and update. **


	9. She Finally Set Him Free

**I'm happy today like extremely happy for duos reasons. Uno) I got all 17 reviews I was screaming I don't like making you guys wait! And duos) I wrote a part of the story it's further along but it is like epically amazing! Did I mention that I drew a picture and I'm gonna try to photo copy it on here. It contains some clues but here is your over 1,100 worded chapter as usual.**

"K.C.?" I questioned as he neared.

He came closer without saying a word. His hair was a mess, pieces sticking out everywhere. K.C. was wearing a plaid blue and white shirt, half of it in other half out, a stupid Degrassi fashion. He wore blue jeans and a pair of black converse.

When he reached me he grabbed my shoulders, shaking them.

"Clare! Oh god. Clare, are you okay? If Adam ever lays a hand one you ever-"

I cut him off, "K.C. K.C., I'm fine, really. Calm down, just breathe. Adam had nothing to do with it. I ran into a wall and then-"

Then he cut me off, "Oh, that's a load of bull, Clare. He…told me himself. Why are you even defending him?" His grip on my shoulders tightened. It became painful.

"K.C., ow, that really hurts. Let go." I looked up at K.C. straight into his eyes. His face was completely flustered. His hands were almost burning through my shirt. He was shaking, just like Adam.

His eyes widen as he released his grip on my shoulders. He looked scared. "Clare, oh god, I'm so sorry."

I closed my eyes and nodded. I knew he didn't mean to hurt me. I reached up to rub my shoulder when my injured hand was tugged on.

I open my eyes as K.C. puts my hand to his cheek. It was warm. I took notice his eyes were also closed and he was breathing heavy. Well, more deeply then heavily. Though I knew it was going to hurt, I straightened my hand and rubbed his cheek. It hurt but it was a good hurt.

K.C. took comfort in this as he snuggled against my hand. This was such a sweet moment. K.C. opened his eyes and said, "I'm really sorry, Clare…" he trailed of staring into my eyes. He looked like a little puppy dog begging for forgiveness. "K.C., it's all right. It didn't even hurt that bad," I smiled, softly. Then I notice how close we were. We were chest to chest. I could hear him breathe deeply. Before I knew it, we were both leaning in.

Was he really going to kiss me?

Then he stopped.

He sighed, "Clare, are you honestly going to wear that to school every day?"

This took me by surprise.

"Um, I don't think so," Even though I loved this outfit. I wanted K.C., so I would just have to sacrifice, for the greater good.

You have to lose a little, to gain a little, right? _Yes._

My conscious was back on. It would have been nice to have that before I punched Adam.

K.C. smiled as he leaned in even more.

My breathing hitched up.

Our lips met.

He was more passionate than me, more desperate. He forced his lips on mine. It was awkward, being that I had only known him for a week but, there something there something that made me want to be with him. I began to kiss back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gripped my waist.

If my mom saw me, she would have flipped. Kissing him was like rebelling, freeing, almost.

Then he did something that Alli had told me about, which I thought was gross.

He bit my bottom lip.

I drew back "K.C., what was that?" I chuckled nervously. I could see the rim of red lipstick around his lips.

"Sorry, about that," he looked down.

"Well, well, well little Saint Clare, or is it just Clare now?" Alli giggled on the side of us.

"Alli!" I jumped, "How long have you been standing there?" I caught a glance of K.C. He was smiling, staring into space. His expression made me smile, which caused me to blush. I stared at my shoes. Alli always had perfect timing.

"Just long enough to see your make out session," She laughed.

"I got to go. See you chicks later." He walked off, but not before he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I gasped.

Were we officially together?

I got a migraine. 'Love' was so confusing.

"Come on, Clare." Alli laughed while walking into the girls' bathroom.

I followed her in a daze state. That was my first kiss and it was breathe taking, literally. I couldn't tell if I was breathing or not, but I was pretty sure I was grinning like an idiot.

Alli turned towards me mimicking my smile. "Still need a new outfit, Clare?" She lifted the folded clothes, she held, to my stomach.

I blush, while I grabbed them from her, and went into the handicap stall. I unfolded the clothes and threw them over the stall door.

I started to undress, when Alli began to speak.

"So, Clare, what I miss?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I laughed as I reached for the yellow tank top and slipped it on.

"Clare," She whined.

"Alli," I imitated her.

I'm guessing she shook her head because I could hear her earrings jingle. "It's official, I've seen everything. You being stubborn. You having a good fashion sense,"

"Hey!" I interjected, but she ignored me and continued, "You kissing K.C. Next thing you know you will be trying out for power squad." More laughing and ear ring jingling ensued.

I forgot to tell Alli my plan.

"Um, yeah, about that, I…am?" I smiled, nervously, even though she couldn't see me.

"Clare, are you crazy? You of all people want to be an 'it' girl?" I could here the shock in her voice. "Well, since K.C. is a football player and the power squad cheers for them, if I join, we will spend extra time together. Also, I, uh, used to be a," I sighed, "a cheerleader,"

I didn't have to wait for reaction. "What? Clare! H-…I…Why didn't you tell me? How?" She was in complete shock.

"Well, I don't know why. I guess the topic never really came up and as for how, let's just say when your big sister is cheering and dancing around the house all the time, you sort of get hooked,"

I remembered the day when I had found out I had made it on to the Fire Cheerleading team.

I screamed and squealed all through the house.

It was fun then but then as I got older I began to dislike it.

Once you got older it was just a bunch of girls in skimpy outfits running around. My mom, from then on out, always pictured me as the girly, popular chick, which I'm not, and she intended to keep it that way. Ever since then, my mom did everything in her power to make sure I went to the gym and practice with my personal trainer.

I slipped on the jean skirt.

"Alli?" she was being awfully quiet.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just reading a text from Drew. He said that he went home early with Adam but he will be here tomorrow,"

Chills ran up my back.

Adam. The thought of him made me feel petrified.

Then I thought back to K.C.'s words, '_If Adam ever lays a hand one you ever-_'. What would K.C. do?

I put on the black flats and necklace Alli had given me and pushed the thought from my mind.

I walked out of the stall, my own clothes in hand.

"How do I look?" I said with no emotion, while putting my hands on my hips. I hated jean skirts.

"You look amazing. Now, makeup," She pulled my left hand, which made me yell.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, forgot" She picked up her makeup bag and pulled out a wipe.

Next thing I know, Alli is wiping off my lipstick.

I tried to say 'Jeez, Alli' being that she was scrubbing so hard but was muffled by the wipe.

"Me Mummy," is what came out instead. We both instantly cracked up.

Alli was the first one to stop laughing then, I followed, suit. She pulled out some lip gloss and applied it to my lips.

"Now, look," She beamed as she turned me towards the mirror. I looked like a plastic, girly girl. Not what I wanted but what K.C. wanted.

"Perfect. I love you, Alli,"

We hugged.

"I love you, too. Now, let's get you to the gym for that audition."

We released and walked out of the bathroom, arm and arm.

Now that is the kind of love that I will always believe in.

**AWW! Was that cute? Both the K.C. scene and the Alli scene? I hope you liked it. Also after reviewing can you like pm me how to scan it on to the computer? This week's review goal: 21**


	10. I Told Him I Couldn't Lie

**Do you guys want me to stop the review goal thing? I mean it seems like every time I update, the less reviews I get, so do you guys just want me to update when I feel like it or like a schedule? I really do like writing this story, so a schedule is not a problem. So review and read!**

As Alli and I walked down the halls, the kids, who were commenting on my outfit seemed to be more relax as I passed.

I wanted to just scream out loud, "What? I can't be myself?" But thankfully, God blessed me with the ability of being able to shut up.

Suddenly, the intercom busted with fits of giggles. Alli and I looked at each other.

"Ladies, if you want to try out for power squad, now is your time to come down to the gym. And remember," I could hear a girl over the intercom counting to three, "Good luck!" A group of girls squealed. Then, intercom was turned off.

I rolled my eyes. The girls voices were basically smothered in fake enthusiasm. I guessed I was the only one able to detect the malevolence behind the enthusiasm. I knew once they started the try outs, that they would be ripping the girls' confidences into bits. I was used to it but I was pretty sure the other girls would get eaten alive.

Sooner than later, the smell of perfume and aspirations filled my nose.

The power squad was in the gym. Alli and I stopped in front of the double doors and faced each other.

Alli grinned, encouraging my with her eyes, " I know you will do great, it girl,"

I smiled at the new nickname. Yep, that's basically what I was becoming, letting the cold plastic layer of perfection, peppiness, and shopping form a solid coat over my body.

I knew what was waiting for me, in the it girl world, and I was prepared.

I wrapped Alli into a quick hug.

"Wish me luck,"

We released and she took a firm grip on my right hand, which I said a quick thank you to God for letting her remember.

Which reminded me, how was I going to be able to try out if my hand was sprained.

I shook my head, _Whatever, I'll make it work._

"You don't need it," She winked at me as I let go of her hand and made my way into the gym.

I was beaming.

As I opened the gym doors, I could hear Alli's heels clicking away.

My ears were greeted by the sound of laughter, gossip, of course, and the sound of feet hitting mats.

My eyes were greeted by the sight of blazing lights and groups of squealing girls. Most of the girls were sitting down and staring at a group of girls in the middle of the room. I recognized most of them.

Holly J, Chantey, Anya, Mia, Manny, and Jenna all laughed at something a girl, I had never seen before, said. She was tall and her blond hair pulled into a high pony tail. I could see her green eyes shine with malice.

Chantey chimed in, " Oh, Paige, you are totes funnies,"

Oh, puke.

Paige. I processed the name in my mind. I had heard name before I just couldn't remember where.

Paige smiled then clapped her hands twice, catching all the girls' attention.

"All right, you little kitties, it's time to tryouts," she looked at all the girls, then her eyes landed on me, "Well, well, well, isn't it baby Edwards,"

I looked at her and squinted. That's what Jimmy used to call me. Did she know me?

Then I remembered. Manny and Darcy had purposely dropped a girl named Paige in front of the entire school, which made her break hear leg.

Thank you, Darcy.

I could tell that this was not going end pleasant.

"The name's Clare," I put my hands on my hips and walked towards the other girls, who were now lining up. If you wanted to survive in cheerleading you would need to be fierce and stand your ground.

"And you're here because?" She gestured for me to finish.

"Because I'm trying out for power squad," I said with a look of 'duh' on my face.

"Listen, hon," she walked up to me; we were face to face, " This is my world, so you better step down and find your place," She glared at me and I glared back. Then she growled, slightly and walked back to the group of cheerleaders.

I smiled, smugly, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

She went back into cheer girl mode, " Okay, everybody, the first step of being in the power squad is your image, so, we will becoming around to check your outfits," I looked around and noticed all the girls were still in their school clothes. I sighed as I sent a mental 'thank you' to Alli.

"Also I would like to introduce all of us. Being that some of us," she waved at Chantey and her posse, "Are returning members to help our squad improve. Ladies, introduce yourselves," Paige sprinted to the right as Chantey stepped forward, "I'm Chantey but you already knew that," Then she did a triple-back-hand spring.

All the girls cheered as Chantey walked to the left side of the room as Anya walked to the center of the mat. "Hey, everyone, it's Anya!" She then ran and did several cartwheels, flipped into the air and landed with a split.

All the other girls followed suit. Then it was Paige's turn. I could see all the girls from the squad gather into a lifting formation behind Paige.

"I'm Paige and we are the power squad!" She did back flips and then land, feet first, on Jenna's and Anya's hands.

They instantly lifted her up and all of the girl's cheered, wildly. I, on the other hand, kept to mildly clapping.

I honestly didn't want to do this.

_For KC _I told my self.

I saw Jenna run over to me, squealing.

"Clarebear! Ugh, that is totes the cutest outfit eves!" I rolled my eyes, at her vocabulary, when she suddenly pulled me into a hug.

This was classic Jenna. She was always so peppy. It got annoying, really fast.

I awkwardly hugged her back.

She mumbled in my ear, "I'm helping you get on power squad,"

I looked around. Holly J, Chantey, Manny, Mia, and, Anya were going in front of all the girls. Some were chatting up bubbly conversations, while others were shooting looks that could kill and would make a snaky comment on their outfit.

"Who got that for you, your mom?" "That outfit would be a ten, if I were blind,"

Paige just stood there, taking in everyone's image, I guessed.

"Thanks, Jenna" I didn't hate her, I just didn't care for her much.

After we had been evaluated by a cheerleader, or emotionally ripped to shreds like several, we sat down.

After that, Paige went around and dismissed half of the girls.

I was lucky to make the cut.

"Now go to your lockers and change. It's time to show us what you got," Paige flipped her hair and began gossiping with Chantey.

When we were in the locker room, most of the girls were squealing or ranting on about how they were definitely making the finale cut.

I stayed silent as I put on my horrible pink t-shirt. Alli insisted we matched for gym, also meaning unreasonably short black shorts.

Oh, the joy.

I felt, while I was changing, once again might I add, that this would be my final transition. Into girl world, I mean. It was kind of sad but it was to get what I wanted.

I walked out of the locker room with over-enthusiasm in my smile. It helped that I was thinking of KC.

We were lined up once again and the power squad was sitting at a table.

"Okay, toe touches, go," Paige snapped twice.

The girls looked at each other confused.

_Wow, _I thought, _they had the air head part down._

I sighed and stepped forward.

I did a toe touch.

All the girls at the table looked shocked. All except for Jenna; she grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

Paige, however did not seem phased,

"Now," she snapped.

All of the other girls did toe touches.

Paige got up and scoffed, "Kay' I can already tell this ain't gonna works," She let go more than three fourths of the girls.

I giggled slightly from her accent. She sounded like a Jersey girl. She was almost like a blond, only slightly tanned, Snookie.

There was about ten of us left, now.

"Now the power squad will pick the ones who's in, mmkay?" Paige went and picked a girl, by random I guessed.

Jenna came and yanked my hand.

The remaining three slumped away.

Wow, was it over? We didn't even do anything but do a stupid toe touch. See that was what I meant about cheerleading.

All of the girls were cheering, and squealing for the new recruits, as they signed a clipboard.

I was soon wrapped into a hug from behind.

It made me jump.

"Baby Edwards! I didn't realize you were into power squad. Wow, your all grown up,"

I turned around to face Manny.

"Oh hey, Manny haven't seen you in a while. Sorry, I would love to chat but I got to jet," Manny always did make me feel awkward.

I signed the clipboard and darted to the locker room to change.

I knew I was going to hate this.

* * *

The bell on the door of the Dot, rang as I opened the door. Peter nodded me a quick hello as I sat down at the one of the bar stools.

I set my bag on the floor and pulled out my laptop.

Peter put my usual French-vanilla mochaccino by my laptop, which was already turning on.

I thanked Peter as he passed. We were used to my daily visits and sometimes, if Peter wasn't busy, which he was today, we would have a friendly conversation.

I took a sip of my coffee and opened up a new word document.

Instantly, the words in my mind, went to my fingers, which went to the computer.

_I ran the forest floor, grinning, evilly. Well, more smugly than evilly. I could feel the moonlight illuminate my pale, marble skin. The wind passed me by like warm water , only wiping my fiery red hair behind me. Faster and faster I ran. I hissed in delight. The feeling of being free. My sharp eyes darted around me at the tall evergreen trees. They seemed to smile as I flew by, crushing twigs silently between my feet. I could see a glimpse of the haunted beach and the endless ocean. It was magnificent, the force of the waves. The sound met my ears soon enough. I came to a stop and I looked up the evergreen in front of me. I wondered what the view looked like from up there. I automatically climbed the tree and was soon at the top. The view was breathe taking. I grinned, bearing my teeth, at my inside joke. The moon was full and its light danced off the water, sending light flashing every where. The black outline of the mountains seemed to cut into the dark blue sky. The stars were out to night. They seemed to be dancing and playing around the moon, like children. The children of the moon and the sun. A warm breeze brushed my dead cold cheek. I pushed the scent of the blood on my lips my nose. Such a sweet scent. I licked my lips, hungrily. Though I had just eaten, I craved human blood. It was the nectar that fed my cruel soul. I shook my head, pushing the thoughts from my mind. I chose to be like this. I wouldn't kill a human. Especially, since it was the kind of the one I loved. _

I smiled as my vampire story seemed to unravel before my eyes.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of cold hands wrap around my eyes.

**I'm sorry this chapter was awful its just that I'm not in the best of mood (Four words: I hate school drama except Degrassi) but still wanted to type so review please**


	11. He Was the Only One For Me

**Sorry I was busy but now we have to weeks vacation so woohoo! Anyway' I love getting feed back from you guys so review!**

**Eli's Pov**

I walked through the woods, My hands buried deep in my pockets. Or, at least, as far down my pocket as my skinny jeans would let me.

It was a crisp, blue day in Canada. The sun's light seemed to engulf all darkness in sight.

I took my hand out of my pocket and fiddled with my moon crest ring, that kept me from burning to my death. Well, more of the end of this body. My soul, if I still had one, would then burn in the pits of Hell.

I chuckled at my bluntness.

I remembered the when I had turned; it was the most terrifying and painful experience I had ever had.

It started in 1806. My mother's name was Elizabeth Chambers. Though she was a common villager, she fell in love with a prince.

I leaned against a tree as the tale foretold in my mind.

Convinced the prince loved her too, they slept together and my mother was with child. Mother had me and named me after her grandfather, Elijah Chambers. She never told the prince and we lived in secrecy.

When the prince found out of my birth, he was furious and sentence for our death. By then, I was 16. In order to protect me, she turned herself in and forced me to live in the woods. I told that I didn't want go and that I would fight in her honor, but it was too late by then to save her.

It took me years to realize she had done this to buy me time to run.

A few weeks past and I came upon a small house that grateful took me in. I loved them as if they were my own family but soon I came under a sickness. In modern day as Dysentery.

I began to walk again running my hands through my hair.

They took my to the house of Dr. Goldsworthy. I wanted to die. The pain was horrible. The vomiting and the fever did not help. I was on the very verge of death, when Dr. Goldsworthy revealed to me his true being, about how he fed . He said he was going to help me.

He strapped me to the bed and injected the venom into my neck. The excruciating pain was too much for me to handle so I passed out. The next few days were living Hell on Earth. I had begged him to kill me several times, to put me out of my deep misery, but every time he refused.

Finally, I broke away from my restraints. I ran away and couldn't help my self. There was a hunter. The next thing I knew I was found by Dr. Goldsworthy, covered in blood, lying next to a dead man, whom seemed to have come across the wildest of animals. I have be living with him, Dr. Goldsworthy, that is, and his wife, Victoria, since then, learning how to survive on animal blood and interact with humans.

I could see the forest begin to thin again.

I speed up my pace and was greeted by a broken church. I had been here few times, but the sight of the abandon place of worship was nothing new. I had memorized each piece of stone and the way the light cascaded over the broken, stone walls. It always looked some what peaceful.

I always came to the woods when I needed to think.; when I needed to find my being's meaning or when I was disturbed, which often, I was.

I didn't have long to wonder; my Degrassi orientation was at 3:30 and it was already 3:15. It was always faster to walk there, or rather fly, but I decided I didn't want to show my true being in front of the mortal. I flew to my hearse and was on his way to Degrassi for his new start on life.

* * *

On the way up there, I thought of Dr. Goldsworthy, whom I then called my father, and Victoria. My two older brethren, Alexander and William. We were as you can say a perfect family. All of us were different but we blended from our true similarity.

We were all bloodthirsty vampires.

I turned on the radio as My Chemical Romance met my ears. I liked the band. They were a band that talked, well sang, about true things in life rather than getting laid or waking up in the morning feeling like P Diddy.

I tapped my marbled fingers lightly to the music as I drove passed a small café. The Dot, it read in large lettering.

I would have stop by there after orientation.

Out of no where, I car swerves in front of me causing me to slam on Morty's breaks.

I honked the horn which caused the brunette driver to flip me off.

She looked flustered as she drove off and I saw the head of two teenage boys in the her backseat as she drove away.

I rolled my eyes at her road rage, as I pulled into the Degrassi parking lot.

Before I knew it, I was approaching the building and through the door.

A tall man greeted me.

"Ah, Mr. Goldsworthy, welcome to Degrassi Community School. I'm Mr. Simpson, the principal," He stuck out his hand and smiled.

The smile was filled with more pity than welcomeness. I smirked at how well I could read through him. None the less, I shook it.

He handed me my schedule and told me all about classes. He told me to look around for my classrooms being that it was after school.

As I strolled down the halls, I heard a voice, so soft that could barely hear it.

"You better watch your back, Clare,"

I heard foot steps echoing down the opposite hall.

Wow. Intense. That poor Clare girl, that is if this Clare was a girl. Who threatened her?

I already had realized that Degrassi wasn't the best school from all the newspapers.

I shook my head from the thoughts and searched for my classes.

* * *

I drove to the little café I had seen earlier and opened the door. Inside, it was filled with the sound of slow jazz and the smell of fresh coffee beans. It was a pleasant little shop that was filled with large groups of teenagers, of course chatting, as if no tomorrow.

Accept one small auburn haired girl.

I looked around the shop.

Only one server scuffled around the cafe.

He passed by the girl sitting on a bar stool and placed a coffee next to her laptop.

"Here you go, Clare,"

"Thanks, Peter," she chimed, covering up what seemed as aggravation. Vigorously, she started to type.

Wait, Clare was that girl who was threatened, I thought, as I sat at on one of the empty booths.

My eyes narrowed at her left wrist. A brown strip of gauze was wrapped tightly around it. Did it have something to do with her threat?

It was then that I took in her appearance. She was beautiful and curvy. Her short straightened hair framed the side of her face. If I only I could have seen her eyes. She had a disturbed look on her face, but you could tell she was too into her typing to notice it.

I didn't know why ,but I wanted to comfort this girl, who seemed so weary.

I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands.

She shut her laptop and giggled as she turned around.

"Oh, I wonder who this-"

Two blue seas hit with deep emeralds.

"-is," She stated, vacantly, as we stared intensely into each other eyes.

_Who is this girl?_

**And there I leave you. **

**I want you to review**

**That you must do **

**If you want another chapter too!**


	12. Two Weeks

**I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter! But, we can not forget the incident that happened with Clare and Adam, now can we.**

**Adam's POV**

Who the hell drives a hearse around?

Drew laughed, "I know, right? Probably just a new kid,"

I glared at him.

_Just because you can hear my thoughts doesn't mean you have to reply to them._

_Aw, come on, Baby brother!_

Even in his thoughts he sounded smug

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window, trying to survive as my mom swerved all over the road.

_Drew, when this happened to you, how did it go?_

Drew's eyes glinted with excitement. _It was not too long ago. You just happened to be at grandma's. I was a niner and there was this kid. Fitz. _

I turned toward him and raised my eyebrows. He and my brother were best friends.

Drew put his hand up for me to wait.

I slumped back into my position.

_Well, Fitz and I were going through it at the same time, so we both weren't in the best of moods. We were, as you can say, blinded by rage. We weren't looking where we were going and we bumped into one another. Oh man, I think that is the worst fight I have ever been in._

Drew had a look of accomplishment on his face; I just rolled my eyes again.

_Anyways, when we were suspended, we both realized that we were going through the same thing._

Mom smiled. _Luckily, I didn't have to go through any of that in my change._

_Well, technically, mom, you can't really change_, Drew pointed out.

_Because you're a girl_, I added

_Well, we're here._

We all got out of the car and looked around at our clearing.

Fred, Owen, Jake, Kyle, CJ, Will, and Derek were over to the side roughhousing.

Mom threw her purse on top if the car, as Kyle jogged over, laughing.

"Oh, the guardians went to go look for KC," Kyle laughed and then looked over at me.

_Little man's finally growing up. _He put his fist out for me to pound.

I smiled punched it with all my might. _You better believe it!_

He laughed and shook his hand. "Dude, it's just a fist pound, not your enemy. So little man, or Adam, you want to come rough house with us?"

Drew was already over to the side with the other boys.

"That is if your not chicken," He began to mimic a chicken.

I laughed as I pushed him to the ground and I took off running towards the other guys.

Once I reached them I jumped right in.

I punched, kicked, smacked, tackled and anything else you can think of.

But then I stopped. As did the others.

Images of Clare filled my mind that weren't my own.

This made my rage from earlier come back. _Her. _Her name made me want to kill.

I began to shake and my body temperature begin to rise.

Then the image of KC and Clare kissing filled my mind.

I could hear all the other boys laughing. "Uh oh, KC has a girlfriend," "And it is the one and only Saint Clare,"

I didn't laugh nor did I smile; I just stood there fury running through every vain in my body.

Then, we saw KC emerge from the forest, I stupid grin plastered on his face.

_Clare is so awesome, wait no, amazing and mine._

Before I knew it I was running.

"Adam! Come back!" I could hear the boys scream as I neared KC.

Then I was in the air.

Then, something changed. I changed.

I ran towards KC on all fours and then I lunged for him.

He ran into the forest and before long I was chasing a wolf.

I caught up to him in no time and I tackled him.

We fought.

Clawing, Biting at each other.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Clare's POV**

I snuck up behind KC and hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear, "Boo,"

He turned around and smiled at me, as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Hey babe," He gave me a kiss on the cheek, "What are you doing at football practice?"

I mentally winced as I smiled, "Well, since your game is coming up, so coach wanted us to come cheer at your practice,"

"KC, on the field!" I heard his coach call him.

"Go panthers," I grinned as he gave me a quick kiss and headed out to the field.

I walked over to the power squad. They were all giggling over the game Saturday. I, for one, was filled with dread.

The only thing that made me smile was KC. I don't know what I would have done without him.

Eli suddenly came into my mind and my grin broaden into a smile. Eli. There was something about him that got me like no one had. He was dark and mysterious yet funny and sweet, though he could be a bit egotistical at times. There was something off about him though and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But the weird thing was...I liked it.

I thought back to the time where he had snuck up behind me. His eyes were…beautiful. Shining emeralds on a moon lit night.

Just then, a voice startled me.

"Clare!"

A voice I hadn't heard for two weeks.

My left hand started to tingle as I turned around.

"Adam?" I whispered as I turned to face him.

"Clare, can we talk? Pleas? It's urgent," Adam leaned in the shade of a weeping willow.

I looked back. All the cheerleaders were still babbling as the football players were in a huddle.

I leaned against the tree, closed my eyes and sighed, "Look, Adam, I'm sorry what happened a few weeks ago. I-"

Adam put his hand softly on my shoulder, "Clare, it's okay. We both made mistakes and I'm sorry to, but that's not what I wanted to talk about,"

I opened my eyes and looked at him confused. What else was there to talk about.

Adam looked me in the eyes.

"I'm doing this because I ," He then looked over at KC. He was staring at him, confused.

He sighed deeply and turned back to me, "I can't tell you here. I will put a note on your locker on where to meet me,"

Before I could ask any questions, Adam took off with one last glare at KC.

What the heck was going on?

**Okay you guys I know this was a short chapter so I'm going to give you a scatter of up coming lines. (Through out Chapters)**

"I want to take you some where, Clare," Eli smirked as I got in the hearse.

"Please, stop! Why are you doing this?" I whimpered as their grip on me tightened

After I read the note, blackness consumed my view.

"KC! How could you!" I cried as tears overflowed down my cheeks.

Jenna smiled at me with a cruel smile, "Clare, are you ready to become a bride,"

**Comments, Criticism and Guesses will always be accepted!**


	13. And We Caught On Fire

**Wow, I got a lot of favorites and story alerts. All I can say is…wow. Also so to It'sallme, I left a note on my page for you! So anyways, onto my somewhat awesome story.**

**Clare's Pov**

I looked over at KC, trying to see if he could make any sense of what was going on. KC's face had gone from confused to masked fury.

All of the other players were lining up except KC. He was glaring at the spot Adam once stood.

The coach was becoming restless as he called KC's name. "KC!"

KC's head snapped back and he got into formation. When the whistle blew, I was oblivious to everything else, the cheering girls; the other football players. My mind was only tuned into KC's actions.

Everything was playing in slow motion as KC lunged at one of the players, tackling him to the ground causing the players arm to bend unnaturally. The whistle blew and Coach Armstrong was by the injured player in seconds, along with the school nurse.

KC got off the player as coach yelled at him. "KC! What is the matter with you, huh? Now a player is injured and he might not be able to play! What were you thinking?"

Even from the sidelines, you could see that KC was shaking.

KC said nothing just walked off the field. As he passed me he grabbed my arm and dragged me along to the parking lot. It wasn't too far from the field, but it was vacant.

"KC, are you alright?" I asked, cautious yet firm. KC wouldn't look at me. He looked in every direction except at me.

"KC," I put my hand his cheek, "Look at me," He sighed as he faced me. Almost instantly his shaking stopped. I gazed into his eyes, "What's wrong?"

The shaking came back and his gazed turned into a glare. He ran his fingers through his hair and tore his gaze from mine.

"I don't think you should talk to Adam anymore," he spat.

"What? Why?" I asked, subconsciously.

"Just stay away-"

I cut him off, "KC, he is my friend and unless you have some reasoning against him, I am still going to talking to him,"

He chuckled, maliciously, "Let me rephrase myself: I forbid you from coming in contact with him,"

Now, I was agitated, "No, KC! What is up with you?" I cut him off before he could answer "Look, KC, I'll talk to you later, when you're not having a temper tantrum, "I turned to leave but KC harshly grabbed my arm "You're not going anywhere,"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. He never grabbed me "Let me go, KC" I pulled my arm but that only made him grip tighter.

Tears formed, "That hurts! Let me go,"

KC eyes widened and his grip loosened, "Clare, I-"

I yanked my arm away and hissed, "I have to go, KC,"

Before he could object I took off towards the locker room. What had gotten into Adam and KC?

Before I reached the locker room, I was greeted by the familiar coldness of the unconditioned room.

At first, I headed towards my locker but then headed towards the bathroom to examine my arm. My bicep was a bright red against my pale skin and had the slightest tint of black. The hand print was undoubtedly noticeable. I touched it and winced, a pain shot threw my entire arm.

I washed my face and looked in the mirror. In the reflection of the mirror I saw a bright green sticky note.

I turned around, walked to my locker and picked up the note. It read:

_Clare, Come to my house. __Immediately__! Don't tell anyone your coming. _

_-Adam_

What was so urgent that I had to come "immediately"?

Whatever it was, it must have been important. Adam wasn't one to be serious. I smiled, remembering all the good times we had as I changed my clothes.

I wore a mutual gray tee with French sayings all over it, along with a black skirt and black stilettos. I hated dressing so girly.

I grabbed my tote bag and exited the school.

I stopped to think for a second. I took off my heels and shoved them in my bag. I sighed of relief.

I unlocked my back and rode to Adam's house, bare foot and all.

* * *

I admire the old trees as they hung over the road, making it look like a tunnel. I reached up and let the Weeping Willows' vines tickle my palm.

I always loved riding to Adams; the roads were always filled with such awe striking scenes, a geese pond back a ways; the deer clearings with tall grass.

I often came to Adam's house when I needed to think. Sometimes I wouldn't even go to the house; the scenery always calmed my mood.

I took my hand down and continued on my way.

It wasn't long until I saw the blue outline of the Torres's house. It always looked so cheerful, even on the rainiest of days.

I laid my bike down on the grass and made my way up the little stone path that led to the back yard. I never went to the front door because Adam always met me in the back.

I opened the black picket fence to reveal a stressed Adam.

When he saw me, relief flooded his face. He got up and hugged me, which was odd because Adam was not a hugger.

I pushed him of gently and softly touched my bruise. His arm had squeezed my bruised arm. I covered up the pain with a smile. If he and KC were in a war, then I didn't want Adam to know KC had hurt me.

He put his hands on my shoulders and narrowed his eyes. "What happened," His voice was filled with worry.

"You got taller?" I chuckled slightly. He was a good five inches taller than he was two weeks ago. "He rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Yeah, you think so? Wait, no, Clare stop stalling," He shook his head and the tone became serious again.

I motioned for us to sit on the garden's bench. Mrs. Torres always kept such a beautiful garden that led into an evergreen forest. Pastel hydrangeas, dark blue Columbines, and blue roses danced all around.

"How does your mother keep this garden so beautiful?"

"Clare…"

"Okay, fine," I surrendered. I paused and then sighed, "KC said he didn't want me talking to you," Adam tensed up but kept silent. I continued, "I argued and tried to walk off but KC grabbed me," My voice began to shake. "Guess he grabbed harder than I thought,"

I looked up at Adam. He pulled me into a soft hug. I instantly hugged him back. KC being controlling was frightening.

He then broke the hug and the silence. "I don't think you should see KC anymore,"

"Adam, don't be so dramatic. It was-"

"-An accident? Please let me finish, Clare" I leaned back as he went on. "Clare, there's something that I haven't told you nor has KC," I raised my eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Adam and I told each other everything.

He took my hand in his and looked me dead in the eye.

"Clare, we're werewolves"

I sat there and then burst into laughter. "Adam, you're such a dork. I thought you were serious."

His expression stayed solemn.

"You are just kidding…right?"

He continues, "I can hear his thoughts and he can hear mine. He," Adam paused, "he isn't the guy who you think you know,"

I look at him, my eyes wide. This was a lot to take in. I stuttered, "What-…When? How?"

He smiled softly, "The day I hit you. I can't really say how," He chuckled slightly.

"So you really are a…a werewolf?' I whispered, keeping my voice even though I was really freaking out on the inside, "and KC?"

He stood, grinning, "I'll prove it to you," Before I could say anything, Adam had run off into the forest.

"Adam?" I yelled, hesitantly. No answer.

I got up and jogged towards the forest.

All of a sudden, a large auburn-looking wolf appeared. I stiffened, "A-Adam?"

The wolf rubbed it's head against my unbruised shoulder.

I hugged wolf-Adam. I understood now. Me being the Fortnight geek I am, researched werewolves and they are known for being short tempered and really strong.

Then, I remembered my and Adam's conversation.

I took Adam-wolf's head into my hand. "But what about KC?"

He looked down and whined.

What did _that _mean?

**I hope this is long enough for you guys! I tried to make up for the slack! Also, if you know any really good fan fictions such as **_**Just Breathe **_**by DreamernWriter123 or if it is your own and you want me to check it let me know! Thanks for all the support and review!**


	14. She's Got it Out for Me

**Okay! I'm back on schedule! There has been a lot of drama this week and last. Yeah, intense. Also, I will put the same thing I put on **_**Shining Brightly. **_**I need an editor for this story. So message or review to tell me if you can! Read on, my fellow fanfictioners! Also can I say the last chapter was the most fun to write?**

**Clare's POV**

"I guess this is where I come in?" I jumped at the new voice.

I turned around to see Drew at the top of the back porch stairs. He jumped over the railing and landed feet first on the grass.

I gaped as he smirked. The jump had to be at least twelve feet high.

Adam-wolf whimpered and rolled his head from side to side. I giggled slightly. Drew raised his hands, "What? I love showing off," I laughed but then the tone became serious, once again, as Drew came over.

Adam-wolf and Drew stared intensely at each other for five minutes before I spoke up.

"So what's going on?"

**Adam's POV**

_So how much have you told her?_

_I've told her that we're werewolves-_

_Well, obviously!_

_Anyways, Mr. Interrupt, I have told her that KC is not who she think he is._

_You got that right. So how are we going to get to stop see KC?_

_The truth?_

_I think the truth would be the worst idea, for us and for Clare._

_Then, how? We can't let him hurt Clare…again._

_Again?_

_He grabbed her at football practice after I left and that left a bruise on her bicep._

_I swear that dog has no manners._

_Wait! What if we tell her he's cheating on her? I mean, it's most likely he is._

_True but it will break Clare's heart._

_Yeah, I know but it's what's best._

_What if tell her there are things, she doesn't need to know?_

_I tried that and she said it was just an 'accident' just like-_

"So what's going on?"

_It's now or never._

**Clare's POV**

They both turned to me and pity covered their faces.

"Clare, he," Drew looked down, "he's cheating on you,"

I was stunned. I couldn't believe it. I tried to say something but nothing came out.

Adam-wolf whimpered.

Somehow, I found my voice, "No…No. I have to go…right now," I choked has I ran to my back. I stumbled on to the rode and hoped on my bike, ignoring Drew's voice in the background.

The wind made the tears on my cheek cold. I wasn't crying out of sadness or jealousy. I was crying because I was pissed.

I had given up so much for KC. My friends, my look, my personality!

_If what they said is true, KC better watch out._

I forced my feet into pedaling faster.

KC should still be at practice.

* * *

I threw my bike down on the Degrassi lawn, not bothering to chain it up.

I stomped up the stairs and was making my way to the football field, when I heard giggling.

I stopped my rampage and listened.

There it was again.

It was Jenna's giggle.

I looked around the hall and saw a dark classroom.

Hesitantly, I walked toward it and put my ear to the door.

"You know, I have a thing for bad boys," Jenna whispered.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. I didn't need to her Jenna hook up with some random player that just wants to-

KC's voice stopped my thoughts.

"Well, I'm just going to have to show you how bad I can be,"  
Flabbergasted, I turned on my heels to face the door that contained KC and Jenna.

I built up all my courage and put my hand on the door knob, gripping it tighter, when I thought of what they were doing.

Breathing heavily, I turned the knob and flung open the door.

There stood KC and Jenna, making out furiously.

"KC! How could you!" I cried as tears overflowed down my cheeks.

I glared at both of them as KC tried to explain, "Clare, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, shut up, KC! You say that. 'I'm sorry'. Well, too bad, KC. Sorry won't fix it this time!"

I turned to Jenna, "And as for you, what were you thinking? You know what? Save it. I shouldn't waste my time for the likes of you,"

I turned my heels from a hurt KC and a pissed Jenna, and walked away, but instead of going to my bike, I went to my locker.

"Now, where can I find a power outlet?" I smirked to myself.

* * *

I walked out of the Degrassi building as if I owned it.

I had on my black knee high boots with my plaid skirt, along with my black tank top and a red tie.

_Maybe leaving KC is the best option,_ I smiled but my eyes stung.

I shook my head. _I won't think of him._

While adjusted my newly straightened hair, I picked up my bike and bag.

I heard the familiar sound of a car rumble. I turned around to be greeted by Morty.

I raised my eyebrows as the familiar teen hopped out and ran over.

Eli smirked, "Nice outfit. It's very,-oh, what's the word?-girly,"

I fought a smile and punched him in the arm. He didn't even flinch.

I shook my hand out as his smirk deepened, "Ouch! Edwards that hurt,"

I glared at him.

He gestured towards my bike, "So, do you need a ride mi' lady?"

"Yes, kind sir," I giggled as I ran and got my bike.

After my bike was inside Morty's trunk, Eli grabbed my wrist and made me face him.

He let go and pointed to my bicep, "What happened?" his tone very serious. I could see him clenching his jaw.

I sighed as I walked away and got in the car. I knew I would have to tell him sometime.

It wasn't long before we were on our way to my house.

"Adam was at practice today, and he told me to meet him later," I hesitated as Eli wriggled his eyebrows. "When Adam left, KC just…flipped. He told me I couldn't be Adam's friend anymore, and when I said no…he grabbed me,"

"Hard," I added. His grip tightened on the wheel

My voice had been monotone as I spoke of the incident that had only occurred not hours ago. It sounded as if I was not even fazed by KC but I was.

Eli pulled over to the side of the rode.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

He stared at me with his intense emeralds, "KC ever hurts you again-"

"Adam's already got that covered," I assured him.

"If that ticks you off, wait until you hear what KC did," We entered my neighborhood.

"Oh, great. What did that idiot, I mean KC he do now?" He chuckled. Ever since Eli enrolled in Degrassi, he hadn't taken a liking to KC.

"Caught him cheating in a classroom with Jenna," I stared blankly out the window, but I could feel Eli's eyes on me.

"Clare, I'm sorry that guy was a jerk and he is obviously to realize what he has,"

I blushed, "You mean 'had'," I looked at him.

He smirked, "Had," he repeated.

I with both sat there, daring the other one to turn away. My blues' pierced his emeralds. His emeralds threatened my blues'.

He leaned in dangerously close. My breathing began to hitch.

He whispered in my ear, "I think we're here," He smirked as He jumped out of the car.

When the door slammed, I sighed and leaned against the seat.

Not again.

**Okay one of the lines that I had shown you for upcoming line, the next one is definitely going to be in the next one! So guess, review and critique! I know this wasn't the best chapter…**


	15. But I Wear the Biggest Smile

**If you're into Degrassi/ vampire fiction I have a new story up. It's called Bloody Roses. I have an obsession with blood and roses d: Anyhow, I 'm updating so yeah read it.**

**Clare's Pov**

I grabbed my bag and pushed my door open.

After I had closed the door, I saw Eli standing next to my bike.

"Wow, I'm surprised you could get it out without, Goldsworthy," I lifted my bike up my stairs in my house.

"Clare?" My mom stumbled towards me, a beer bottle in her hand. "Hey mom," I walked towards her, and grabbed the beer, "Give me the beer, mom,"

She pulled the beer back, "Here, take it!" I ducked as she flung it. I heard it shatter on the floor.

"Clare?" I heard Eli call. I forgot to close the door. Smart.

"Mom, mom, go lay down, okay?" I ushered her up stairs. After she was locked in her room, I walked downstairs and saw Eli cleaning up the mess, "Thanks, Eli," I dragged the trashcan over.

After the glass was cleaned up, we went outside and sat on the steps.

"So, is she always this bad?" Eli propped himself up with hands.

"No, but it gets worst dad's here," I let a tear freely fall down my check. I wiped it away.

There was a silence, "You know my dad was a real ass, too," I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

"Really?" Eli never talked of his family except for telling me he was abandon as a child.

He nodded, "Wanted nothing to do with me, but –hey- I turned out okay,"

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm not so sure about that,"

He held his chest, "Ouch, Edwards, that hurt,"

We chuckled slightly and the silence returned, not necessarily uncomfortable but tense.

Eli stood up and made is his way over to Morty.

"Where are you going?"

"Get in,"

I strolled over to the passenger side and saluted, "Yes, ma'am,"

"I want to take you somewhere, Clare," Eli smirked as I got in the hearse.

"And where exactly are you taking, Elijah?" The car rumbled to life.

"You know I love surprises," He smirked. He grabbed something in the back seat and handed it to me.

A blindfold.

"Um, why do you have that?" I chuckled nervously.

He held it in front of his face, "You know, I don't know,"

I laughed as I grabbed it from him, "Let's just hope no one's blood is on it,"

Eli chuckled as I slipped on the blindfold.

Since I could not see anything, I focused on the vibration of the car, before I knew it I was drifting to sleep.

**Eli's Pov**

I heard her heartbeat slow.

I looked over at her.

She was beautiful when asleep. She was beautiful period.

I sped up the hearse to get there as soon as possible.

She shifted and mumbled, "No, KC,"

My already pale knuckles grew paler as I gripped the steering wheel.

I hated KC. For one, his personality. He was just some Neanderthal of a jock, who obviously doesn't see how great he has it. Or had it.

The pavement turned into dirt.

Clare shifted again as we drove the rocks.

Another thing, he always hurt Clare. Not physically but mentally. When KC said jumped she asked how high. It hurt to see Clare leave her friends, and herself behind. I was lucky enough to see her after school.

I stopped the car at the opening of trees.

I brushed a piece of hair out of Clare's face. She shivered and mumbled, "Eli,"

I stiffened, thinking she was awake, but she just shifted once again.

Having the mischievous mind I do, I gently put my palm against her face. She shivered once again and smiled, "Eli,"

I grinned smugly at the sound of my name.

Her skin was so warm, it tingled my own.

Her mumbling became frantic, "Eli? Eli! Eli!"

I shook her shoulders, "Clare,"

**Clare's Pov**

_I was at a restaurant with KC. We were laughing._

_It was like he never cheated on me. KC paid for our dinner and then we left the restaurant. _

_Once we were outside, he forced me into a back of a van._

_I struggled, "No, KC," but KC got me inside anyways. All of my friends were there bounded hands and feet._

_Everyone was there except for Eli._

_I looked out the back window. Morty was following us._

"_Eli," I whispered. He was going to save us._

_Suddenly the car stop and a wolf jumped out of the van._

_Eli was also out of his hearse and striding towards me. _

_KC-wolf lunged for him._

_KC tore Eli's body apart like tissue._

_It was horrendous. There was blood everywhere and somehow I was covered in it._

_I ran next to what was left of Eli. HE had his smirked plastered on his face and his eyes were now one layered and dull._

_I felt KC begin to drag me by my hair, "Eli? Eli! Eli!"_

_Clare. I was being shaken._

I gasped and opened my eyes.

Complete blackness surrounded me until my blind fold was pulled off

I was once again in Morty.

I relaxed a little and looked over at Eli, wriggling his eyebrows, "Dreaming about me, Edwards?"

"Ha, in your dreams!" I blushed.

"Oh? Well apparently in yours too, since you're calling my name. Did anyone tell you, you talk in your sleep?"

My face redden, "What did you hear?"

He smirked, "Oh, just you claiming your undying love for me,"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, I know I did not say that,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

I looked out the window, "Why we in the woods? Oh, wait I know. This is where you are going to suck my blood and kill me. Wahaha," I did my best Dracula imitation.

He laughed, "Oh yes, Edwards. You're just psychic, but I'm sorry I'm not gay and sparkle,"

I scoffed and slapped his arm, "Hey, Edward is not gay!"

He dramatically flipped his hair, "Everyone knows he is secretly dating Jacob. Sha!"

I laughed and shook my head, "Only you, Elijah,"

"Yes!" He replied with the enthusiasm of a five-year old.

**I'm sorry I had to have a twilight reference and I wanted this one to be a bit fluffier! Remember, review and check out Bloody Roses!**

**~Imavampychick~**


	16. I Never Meant to Break

**Forgive my lack of updates. Something…severe has come up in my life, but I will try to keep updating and looking for the best. That's all we can do, you know? Anyways onto the story! Also this is not a twilight story. It just has some bits of twilight in it but don't all vampire fics?**

**Clare's Pov**

"So, seriously, why are we in the woods?"

He smirked but, it was subtle, "It's a surprise, Edwards. Also time to put the blindfold back on,"

He began tying the blindfold, "Wait, are we getting out of the car?"

"Oh yes, Edwards," I heard his door close. "Eli?" I reached up to my blindfold to take it off but, my door opened, "Not so fast, Edwards,"

Something cold touched my hand; I instantly drew my hand back. "It's a hand, ever heard of it?"

Blindly, I reached my hand out and a cold hand grasped it. "Eli, your hand is as cold as ice," I giggled as he pulled me out of the car.

I stumbled several times on the stones and dirt, as Eli pulled me along.

"What am I supposed to do as you pull me to my doom? I can't see anything," I complained.

Eli chuckled, "Use your other senses. Your ears; what can you hear? Your nose; what can you smell? Your free hand and your feet; what can you feel?"

Even though all was dark behind the blindfold, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I listened. Several shrills of birds. The honking over geese overhead. The wind rustling-what I guessed as-bushes. The soft crunch of our footsteps on the grass and stones.

I stretched out my hand. It brushed over some long stands of leaves. I felt the bark of a tree, which caused part of it to fall off. I placed my hand Eli's shoulder and felt the fabric. I moved my hand to his hair. It was soft and rather silky. I'll have tensed up as I did so. I brought my hand down and he sighed, vacantly. I placed my hand back on his hair and this time he relaxed.

Playing with his hair, I sniffed quietly. The scent of tree leaves and rain filled my nose. I sighed, "It smells amazing out here,"

I could feel Eli smile, "It really does, doesn't it?"

Our steps became slanted, "We are going uphill," I chimed, proud of myself for noticing it.

Eli chuckled, "Yes, we are,"

The sound of rushing water came into earshot. A stream.

Eli took both of my hands and walked behind me. He whispered in my ear, "We're almost there,"

I shivered and swallowed. Whenever he came close to me my heart began to race.

Suddenly, we stopped. "Go ahead. Take off your blindfold,"

I took off the blindfold and dropped it when I opened my eyes.

We were standing in an endless field of red roses.

I gaped back at Eli; he nodded.

I ran off into the middle of the field, laughing. I spun around, being careful of the roses. "This is amazing, Eli!" He knew I was found of red roses.

I smiled as he walked toward me.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You seemed stressed. I come here when I need to think, so I thought it would be of some use to you," He shrugged.

I hugged him, which obviously caught him off guard, "Thank you," He slowly hugged me back.

My ears perked up and I broke the hug, "Wait, do you hear that?" The sound of rushing water came back, louder this time.

Not waiting for his answer, I took off towards the sound. Tress outlined the field of roses.

I stopped and yanked of my boots. They were slowing me down. Leaving them there, I picked up speed again, my hair whipping aimlessly behind me.

A waterfall came into view. I ran faster, if possible, but soon I tried to stop and started to stumble.

There was a lake right at the bottom of the waterfall. Surprisingly, it was clear.

Once at the edge of the lake I almost fell in, but I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Soon, I fell backwards on top of someone.

Eli chuckled as he helped me off of him, "Someone is a little too eager,"

I helped him up, "Eli, I'm sorry for…falling on you,"

He shrugged, "No big deal. I always get fallen on after saving someone from falling into a lake,"

I rolled my eyes, and sat at the edge of the lake.

Eli soon sat next to me. Silence consuming the air around us.

Eli faced me and smirked, "So, don't I get a thank you of some kind for saving your life?"

I scoffed, playfully, "You didn't save my life, Eli. You just saved me from tripping into the lake,"

"I saved you, none the less,"

I looked at him, "Fine, thank you,"

He scoffed, "Say it, like you mean it," I smiled and forced, "Thank you,"

He shook his head, "No, that still won't do,"

I stood up, "Oh, thank you, kind sir, for being oh so kind, and saving my life,"

Eli stood, "You are welcome, fair maiden, for it was nothing,"

I giggled, "Is there any way I can repay you?"

He put an arm around my waist and smirked, "You could marry me," I blushed furiously and looked down, biting my lip. I didn't expect him to say that.

I looked up and he was staring at me. We gazed once again into each other's eyes. This time not as a game, but longingly.

We both began to lean in. I hesitated for a second but then continued leaning in. Our lips came into contact with each other. The kiss was hesitant at first, but became sensual, and longing, as if he had been waiting for this for a long time. What seemed like long hours, were merely seconds. I broke the kiss gasping for air.

I didn't know what to say. Just a few hours ago I broke up with KC.

Eli spoke, "Clare, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have,"

I shook my head and glanced up, "I wanted you to,"

We kissed again with the most passion that had ever seen possible. Eli began to smirk against my lips. I smiled too. This felt right.

We stopped our kiss and Eli took my hand in his. I smiled at him and he smirked back at me. We made our way back to the car, after grabbing my boots of course.

I looked over at Eli as he cut Morty.

"Thank you, again,"

**I'm sorry if the kissing scene isn't that good. I just found it gross when people go all into detail about kissing. Anyways review please**


	17. But I Got What I Wanted Right Now

**There is so much stuff I want to tell you guys, but I'm a horrible updater! I'm very impatient with myself. Anyways, Bloody Roses is updated. Can't wait till Friday!**

**Clare's Pov**

"So I'll see you later?" I bit my lip as I faced Eli. We had driven to my house in silence. For some reason, it was comfortable.

I stood on the steps of my house and watched Eli shrug sarcastically, "I don't know. Maybe."

I rolled my eyes, "Bye Eli,"

Eli winked at me and the drove away. I giggled at the chills running up my spine.

I grabbed the door handle and entered. I passed my passed out mother on the couch and dropped my bag noisily, "Hi mom." I growled.

She didn't reply. She just rolled over and her snoring increased. I marched upstairs, not caring if I woke her up.

I slammed my door and jumped on my bed, slipping my phone out of my pocket.

_You have: 6 text messages, 9 missed calls, and 3 messages, _it said.

I glanced through my text messages: _Clare I'm sorry!; Please forgive me!; Pick up your phone; Text me back; I need you so much. You don't know what you mean to me! Clare, I think I love you; I'll see you tomorrow__._

Then I read the voicemails: _Hey, Clare, it's KC. I know your ignoring me right now, I'm sorry. Can we talk? Call me back. Bye._ Next message: _Babe, please pick up; I am so sorry. Pick up your phone. _The last message sent chills up my spine: _Clare, _KC snickered, _I know your there. I know you miss me and you want me, no need me. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I love you._

I stared at the phone in shock. To be honest, the message freaked me out. We had never said I love wait made KC think that I needed him.

A shiver shook through my body. I buried myself beneath the covers, and I willed myself to sleep.

**The next day at school**

I entered the building and walked up behind Eli.

Right when I was about to scare him, he chuckled, "If you were trying to scare me, than you have to do better than that," He turned around and took me in his arms.

"Oh, someone is in a good mood today," I giggled as he put his arm around me, and walked me to my locker.

"Is it me?" He leaned against the locker next to mine.

I shrugged and pulled out my books, "Maybe,

Eli rolled his eyes and took my books from me.

"Oh I feel lucky. Elijah Goldsworthy is walking me to class." I smirked as our footsteps matched in rhythm.

"As well you should, Milady."

I stopped in front of math class, smiling, "Want to chill later? I thought maybe we could have a picnic." My smile vanished as he tensed up. "What's up?"

Eli shook his head, "It's just today is a family night."

"Oh," I sighed disappointedly, "Maybe next time,"

I turned to enter class but Eli spun me back around, "You know what? Why don't you come? My family should meet my girlfriend,"

I smiled at girlfriend.

"Oh, so I am your girlfriend?" I traced his black jean jacket lightly.

Smirking, he put his hand in front of him, "Wait, you're a girl right?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him, "Bye Eli,"

Eli began walking backwards, "So I'll see you at 5:30"

I nodded and sat down in the back row.

Mentally, I rummaged through my closet, as the bell rang and students filled the empty seats.

The sight of someone sitting next to me broke my train of thought.

I looked towards the seat, and there is sitting KC.

I scoffed and leaned over, "KC, what are you doing here? This isn't your classroom,"

KC grinned and looked at me, "I switched classes, Clare,"

I groaned and moved to a different seat.

Throughout math class, I could not concentrate. I kept feeling KC's eyes on me, and when I looked at him, they were.

When the bell rang, I sighed loudly, darting out of class. I shoved through the sea of students and made it to my locker.

I grabbed my stuff and slammed into someone when I turned.

It was KC.

"Move," I spat.

Pitifully he hung his head, "Clare I'm really sorry."

"That's alright KC, because I don't forgive you," I tried to push past him but he stopped me.

"Babe, I'll make it up to you tonight. We can go to the dot,"

I scoffed in disbelief, "What makes you think I would want to go with you? Besides I'm busy."

His head snapped up, "What do you mean you're busy? What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not any of your business, but I'm going to meet my boyfriend's parents."

He chuckled, "That's a weird way of putting it, but I'll see if their free tonight."

Was he being serious?

"KC, you're not hearing me! I'm not dating you anymore; we have broken up."

He grimaced, "What kind of whore gets a boyfriend after one fight?"

I grounded my teeth, "The kind of whore that doesn't date someone who calls her that."

I whipped around and fled to Science. I messed around with my beaker when a blue and yellow jacket caught my eye. I look up to see no other but KC.

"How many classes did you get switched," I hissed through my clenched teeth.

KC mumbled, "All of them, to be with you."

I sighed and opened my text book

KC began to smirk, "Clare, I know you want me back. If you dump your little boyfriend and come back to me, I'll consider us even. That's an offer you can't put down."

I shook my head, "No, KC."

I was thankful when the teacher shouted, "NO more talking. Class is beginning.

* * *

For the rest of the day KC was always in eyeshot. I had wished Eli had been a year younger so he could have scared KC off.

I shuffled quickly to English.

When I saw Eli's face, I sighed, content.

"Hey Eli," I sat behind him, "I've had the worst day."

Eli turned around, concerned, 'What's up?"

"KC has been stalking me all day," I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Eli's jaw tightened, "Should I be worried?"

Shaking my head I rubbed his bicep, "I just want it to run its course,"

Adam walked in, followed by Ms. Dawes. After every one was seated and facing forward, I leaned over to Adam, "You were right. KC is an absolute nutjob. He changed all of his classes to mine."

He tensed up, "Are you serious?" I nodded.

He shook his head and mumbled what sounded like, "Not again,"

Before I could ask, Ms. Dawes started class.

Once English was over, Eli and I decided to go home on free period.

My mother wasn't home, so I decided to take a nap and wake up at 4:45

* * *

I shut off my phone alarm, and pulled out my acid washed jeans and dead hand tank top, along with my boots and jean jacket. I straightened my hair again and stepped outside.

Morty pulled up within five minutes. I got in the hearse and kissed Eli on the cheek.

"Guess we are off to meet your family."

**The next two chapters of this story are going to be the beginning of the climax. I'm so excited for Friday and the next time I can update. Also, I had the KC obsession/ talking idea before the degrassi promos! Review! One more thing, in the next chapter there will be a line from the selected chapters awhile ago! **


	18. It was Never My Intention to Break

**No long author's note. You and I both want to get to the story!**

**Clare's Pov**

Somehow, Eli was able to keep a steady hand on the wheel. I, on the other hand, shifted restlessly in my seat.

What if they didn't like me?

"So you're nervous." Eli's voice cut into the once silent car.

I bounced my leg up and down, "What would make you think that?" I asked sarcastically.

Eli smirked, "They are going to like you. Trust me, they are not prejudice."

I bit my lip and looked in the rearview mirror, "I sure hope so."

Eli grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Can I turn on the radio?" I changed the subject.

After Eli nodded, I turned the dial. My Chemical Romance _Vampires Will Never Hurt You_ blasted through the speakers. I sang along. Eli joined in:

Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul

Eli stopped singing and chuckled, "This is so ironic,"

I nodded, "Yeah, only you would drive a hearse."

We harmonized to the rest of the song, me paying no attention to the passing buildings turning into passing evergreens.

I smiled, "I didn't know you listened to MCR." He shrugged, "I like them, along with Black Veil Brides." I gapped happily, "Me too! What is your favorite song by them?"

Taking his hand off the wheel, Eli rubbed his chin, "Probably, Pens and Knives."

"Same here." I looked out of the window, "Wow, someone lives far away or are you just kidnapping me?"

Eli, whose hand were back on the wheel, smirked, "Can it not be both?"

I scrunched my nose playfully, "Touché."

I started dancing to the song on the radio and closed my eyes. I started daydreaming of what Eli's family would look like.

"Hey Eli," I said, still dancing a little, "Do you have any siblings?"

His fingers drummed on the steering wheel, "Two older brothers named Alexander and William."

"Huh," I answered in thought. "You?"

"Well, I have an older sister, Darcy, in Kenya." I sat back in the black leather seat.

The mindless subjected ended as we turned into long driveway.

My stomach felt like a circus. My heart raced as I breathed deeply, trying to soothe it.

The long drive way ended in front of a tan house or castle, which one I couldn't decide.

It had to be at least 3 levels and windows covered the outside of the, making it a good third glass.

Eli cut off the engine and helped me out of the hearse. "Like it?" He raised an eyebrow.

I scoffed, "Like it? Dude, this is like a mansion!"

Eli put his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled into his chest. We walked in unison up the remainder of the drive way.

Once up the steps, there was a glass door in front of a red door.

Eli lead me up the steps and then looked me dead in the eye worried, "Now, Clare, I will warn you that my family is different."

I laughed humorlessly, "And you don't think mine isn't?" His smirk returned.

Eli rang the doorbell. _Ding-dong!_

The sound of classical music was muffled by the door. I raised an eyebrow at Eli, who was rubbing his forehead and shaking his head.

He chuckled, "They never do this."

The two doors were open and revealed a young blond woman with purple eyes.

She held out a hand and chimed, "Hello, you must be Clare. I am Victoria."

I shook her jewelry infested hand, "Um, Eli, you didn't say anything about a sister."

Victoria chuckled lightly, "Oh, Heavens no, child. I am his mother, isn't that right Elijah?"

Rolling his eyes, Eli nodded.

"Well don't just stand there. Please, do come in." Victoria stepped back. I followed Eli into the warm house.

I had to stop myself from letting my jaw drop. Inside the house, there were two white stair cases leading into each other. Down the steps rolled a roses red carpet. I was surrounded by white and red.

"Your house is lovely, Mrs. Goldsworthy." Eli took my jean jacket and hung it on a coat rack.

Victoria shook her head, "Please call me Victoria. Mrs. Goldsworthy makes me sound so old." She laughed.

Smiling, I nodded, "Victoria, then. So where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen making dinner. Follow me." Victoria disappeared behind a red mahogany door. Eli was beside me in an instant, arm draped protectively over my shoulder.

Behind the door, there was a kitchen that looked as if it were straight out of an IKEA book.

Lights hung from the ceiling over the island, where two men stood.

They looked up and smiled at me. I shifted uncomfortable behind Eli.

"Do not be shy. I'm Dr. Goldsworthy, Eli's father, but you can call me Victor."

Eli stepped to the right, exposing my uncomfort, "It's nice to meet you. I'm-"

"-Clare." The other man finished for me. "Eli has not been able to shut up about you."

Eli glared, "Alex-"

Alex raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright. I'm Alex by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." I looked around, "So what are you cooking?"

"Homemade lasagna," Victoria smiled. Her teeth gleamed.

Eli drummed his fingers on the table, "So where is William and Sophia?"

Dr. Goldsworthy grated cheese as he spoke, "They had to go out."

I looked at Eli, "Sophia?" "William's fiancé," he nodded.

I clasped my hands together, "So is there anything I can help with?"

Victoria wrapped her arms around Dr. Goldsworthy's shoulders, "Alexander, Elijah, why don't you to show Clare around the house?"

Eli intertwined our fingers and nodded. Alexander busted through the kitchen door.

I leaned against Eli as we walked behind Alexander.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"-so then I go, 'Eli, don't eat that you'll get sick.' Of course stubborn Dr. Doom didn't listen. Let's just say he didn't eat yellow snow after that."

I laughed, "Yep that's Elijah. Stubborn as a mule." I nudge his shoulder.

He scoffed sarcastically, "Not as stubborn as you." I raised my eyebrow, "You sure about that, Goldsworthy?"

He leaned in close to my face, "Positive." I giggled.

"Aww, don't you two you look cute." I laughed at Alex's remark. Eli punched him in the shoulder that didn't make Alex budge one bit.

"So where too next?" I chimed.

"The backyard." Alexander raised his eyebrows in excitement.

Alex put his hand on a curtain and counted, "One…two…three!"

He pulled the curtain back, revealing a field of tall green grass. I stepped out, "Wow, it's like a sea of…"

My eyes landed on something. It was a man and a woman. They were mauling a deer apart…with their mouths.

The man's head snapped up in my direction his mouth covered in blood. He cooked his head to the said and then the woman looked up, blood consuming her whole face. They both smiled cruelly at me.

The next events happened so rapidly.

The man and the woman were suddenly within inches of my face. Blood from the deer was slung violently as alexander blocked them from my body.

Suddenly, I was swept off my feet and out the front door. Eli set me down.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked.

I stepped back from him dizzy.

As he tried to near me I put my hands in front of me.

"What are you?" My voice shook.

"Clare, don't do this."

I closed my eyes, "Eli, tell me."

Eli sighed.

"Vampire."

I sighed broke from my lips. Shivers ran violently ran through my body. The world was moving in slow motion and I felt like I was running too fast.

"Are you scared of me?" I smiled at the Twilight irony.

I opened my eyes to a pained Eli.

I shook my head, "No." I whispered to myself more than to him. I was petrified.

He leaned against me causing me to back into the hearse.

I felt as if I could smell the death in his voice. "You're scared."

Wide eyed, I whimpered, "Eli, you're scaring me."

I closed my eyes again and the pressure of his body was released.

I looked up. He had taken one step back.

"Do you," I paused, ", eat people?"

Eli laughed heartily, "Even though we are blood suckers, doesn't mean we drink the blood of people. We drink animal blood. By 'we', I mean my family and me. You see, vampires need blood to survive because it is the elixir of life, without blood we will perish."

"So are you and werewolves really enemies?"

He smirked, "Adam and I are friends aren't we? He told me he told you."

I nodded.

Silence.

"So, what is your take on this?" Eli crushed a rock under his shoe.

"I won't lie, it is a shock, but can we at least still…be together?"

Eli surprised me, by lifting me up in the air and twirling me around. I couldn't help but laugh.

Once we stopped, Eli took my hands and looked me in the eyes, "I've been waiting a long time for someone like you, Clare Edwards."

His lips found mine and our lips moved in symphony. I broke the kiss. "I'll take that as a yes."

I held up one finger, "One rule though; no biting."

He rolled his eyes and carried me back into the house.

Eli sat me down on the steps, "Stay." He pointed.

I clutched his sleeve, "But what about those vampires?"

"That was William and Sophia. Clare, it's nothing against you but, when a vampire feeds, they goes into a different state of mind. So if anything with flowing blood comes within range-,"

"-they get mauled to death?" I finished.

He grinned slightly, "Not in those exact words, but yeah."

I stood, "I'm coming with you. I'm not going to be alone in a house of vampires."

Eli dropped his head, "Fine come on."

I hopped onto Eli's arms and soon we were in the kitchen. The babble of the room ended and all eyes were on me. I jumped down from Eli's arms.

The man and woman with once bloodied face stood in the kitchen.

The man spoke, "Clare, I apologize from my…unruly behavior." He bowed.

"As am I. I am Sophia and this is my fiancé and Eli's eldest brother, William."

I met William's eyes and felt under a spell. I was immobilized and began to feel faint.

"William!" Eli snapped. My faintness decreased.

William shrugged, "Sorry, she smells good."

My eyes widen and I looked at Eli.

He rolled his eyes, "Please excuse his small amount of manners."

"Alexander," I called. He was watching television.

"Yeah?"

"Are you married?" I questioned. He shook his head, "No but I am seeing someone."

I nodded and Eli led me to the door, "Clare, I should get you home. Your mother is probably worried."

I turned back as Eli pulled me through the door, "It was nice meeting you."

The door of the house closed and we were soon on our way back to my house.

I had fallen asleep on the ride back.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Eli's hearse pulled slowly out of the driveway and disappeared into the now black night.

An eerie fog had rolled in as Eli and I entered my neighborhood.

Once up the front steps, I stepped on a piece of paper. It read:

Are you ready, Clare?

PS I'll be waiting

-Love-

KC

"What the heck…is…wrong…with…," The world began to spin again and I felt drowsy.

I feel onto my knees and then on my side, causing me to roll down the stairs.

The shadow of several boys came into view, but I only recognized one of them.

"You." was the last word I spoke before blackness consumed my view.

**Duh dum dah! So you know review. I had to change the line up a little but no big deal. Reviews are like your taxes for reading this lol**


	19. To Steal It All Away from You Now

**Oh, the intensity! Can I just thank you guys for reviewing? It means so much to me! At the end of my story I will give my shout outs to the people who have reviewed so many times. Anyways, let read about what happens to Clare!**

**Clare's Pov**

Silence.

Cold merciless silence pierced my ears.

All I could tell saw that my head was covered with a weaved bag and was in a dark room.

There were no voices, no footsteps, and no one. Just silence.

I tried to move but was restrained by rope on my wrist and feet.

Though my lips were chapped and my throat was dry, I tried to speak.

"Hello?" I hoarsely called. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Is any one there?" My voice echoed throughout the room. My eyes stung. I was scared for my life.

"Help me, please. I think I've been kidnapped." Several tears streamed down my cheeks and were absorbed by the bag.

The icy wooden floor, my falling tears, and my all together fear made me shiver.

_KC, _I thought with an outburst of anger, _he is the one behind this. When I find him, oh when I find him, it will be hell to pay._

I growled, "KC,"

_Creak!_

Apparently a door had opened and had been closed soon after.

As footsteps neared me, they echoed loudly throughout the dark room. _ Thump-thump-thump._ It matched my racing heartbeat.

Soon after the footsteps ended, the bag was abruptly removed from my head to reveal a shadow figure.

I sighed in relief, "Alli, thank god! Where am I?"

Alli bent down and whisper wearily, "Clare, I'm sorry. I have to. They are watching and listening."

I stared at her dumbfounded, as she straightened.

"Alli, what's go-,"

"Silence! You will speak when you are told to." Alli's voice boomed.

I bit my lip but remained silent.

"You come here as a friend, but if you try to leave, you will be caught and punished. Understand?"

I swallowed and nodded frantically.

Alli turned from me, held her ear, and mumbled, "What? No she-…I won't…fine…I'll do it."

Alli turned back to me her lip trembling and her eye filled with horror.

"Stand," She commanded.

I hesitated. How was I supposed to get up if I was bound?

To my cruel horror, Alli slapped me across my cheek. Tears streamed once again.

"Why di-," Slap! This one was so forceful; I rolled over onto my stomach. I groaned loudly in pain.

A tear streamed down Alli's face as she tried to near me, "Clare!"

A shriek so terrifying, so blood curdling, ripped from Alli's fragile throat. She fell to the floor, clawing ferociously at her throat.

I managed to roll myself next to Alli. "Alli?" She was passed out.

I looked at her neck. It was bleeding slightly from her scratching, but most of the wounds were covered by some sort of collar. A shock collar.

"Oh, Alli," I sighed as the chillingly dead silence poured into the room once more.

**Adam's Pov**

Drew and I raced to the Goldsworthy's residents. The only thing I was thinking was not again. Not to Clare.

My claws ripped at the Earth as I passed.

The smell of death and decay filled my nose as Eli's house came into view.

I howled loudly to indicate the urgency. I soon as I had changed back and was clothed, the Goldsworthy's were standing in their back yard.

"Eli," I gasped out of breathe, "Clare's been…kidnapped."

"What?" Eli's voice snapped, intrigued.

"By…KC," Drew panted.

Sophia stepped forward, "Let me get you boys some water."

I shook my head no, "No time! I can barely smell her."

"But why-,"

"No time for questions! We'll explain on the way! We have to leave!" Drew spoke and then transformed into a wolf, darting into the forest. I followed after him, changing along the way."

"You see," I spoke in English as Eli's family followed after me, "It all started with Lea and Diana"

**Clare's Pov **

I bunched into the fetal position next to Alli, taking her pulse ever so often.

I just wanted to go home and be safe.

The door creaked once again and slammed. The footsteps were uneven this time, meaning there was more than one person here.

"What's going on?" I cried loudly

I was picked up by two guys. I squirmed vigorously, "Let me go!" I tried to escape but to no avail.

"Please, stop! Why are you doing this?" I whimpered as their grip on me tightened.

I beam of light shot through the open door, causing me to squint.

We were now traveling down a hallway.

The two boys suddenly put me down, "Why are you-,"

A door opened in front of me and I was pushed through.

I was able to prop myself up on my palms. The room was covered with multi colored fabrics, and in the center stood Jenna.

"What am I downing here?" I shouted.

"Oh Clare, there is no need to be spiteful." She waltzed evil towards me, "I'm only here to help."

I snorted, "Help! Help what?"

Jenna smiled at me with a cruel smile, "Clare, are you ready to become a bride?"

I stared at her in sheer horror, "A-a bride?"

**Adam's Pov**

"It all started with Lea, KC's ex-girlfriend. They were, ironically, in puppy love. You see when you are a werewolf, we follow a religion where the first two lovers of our lives are the sacrifices, and by sacrifices, I mean…death."

"What?" Eli growled.

"Lea was KC first love and was killed, followed shortly by Diana."  
"And what about Clare?" Eli panicked.

I sighed, "The third lover is called the immortal betrothed. Basically, he wants to turn Clare into a werewolf and-,"

"-And marry Clare." Victor concluded.

I nodded, "And if she does not love him, she will not turn into a werewolf, and if that happens, Clare's life will come to an end."

**Short chapter but still review.**


	20. But God Does It Feel So Good

**I think I have developed a crush which is crazy because this is like the first time in years literally. Anyways, I know you don't want to read about my crush status.**

**Clare's Pov**

"Don't play me, Jenna," I snarled.

Jenna laughed an inhuman laugh, "I'm not playing anything." Jenna's eyes flickered red.

I flinched, "What are you?"

Her cruel smile twisted into a look of denial and rage, "What are you talking about?"

"You're not normal," I spat, causing her to hiss, "Shut up! You will treat me with respect!" Jenna's voice altered into a distorted voice, but was soon back to its normal pitch.

She shook her head and smiled, "Oh, Clare, look at your dress; isn't it lovely?"

In the corner, there stood a replica of myself, with a bridal dress on.

The dress was a dove white, meant for a virgin, with a long lace trail. In the center was a thick layered red band.

I shook my head and laughed in denial, "Can't we tell KC that I don't love him, and that I don't want to marry him?"

"No!" Jenna gasped, "You love him, and you just won't admit it." Jenna walked over to the connected room and grabbed a knife. When she came back, I edge myself quickly to the door.

Jenna smirked, "I can't hurt you, silly. That is a big no-no in KC's rules."

I wriggled my eyebrows, "But then why-,"

Jenna hushed me, "You asked too many questions."

I rubbed my wrist and stood, "Thanks." When she nodded, I tried to unlock the door and bolt.

A sparking pain shot up through my spine, making me fall to the floor and shriek in pain, "I thought you couldn't hurt me," I laid paralyzed on the floor.

"Nothing that will leave a scar."

Jenna pulled me up, and I tried to steady myself. Once stable, Jenna pulled me to my replica. I looked in shock at how intricate the details were. Every birthmark. My eye color. Even the hair was perfect, though on top laid a veil.

"Get dress, or get the consequences," Jenna walked into the other room, arranged make up on a vanity.

I hesitated and looked back at the door Jenna.

"Don't worry, Clare bear," Jenna called, "I won't look."

I smiled nervously as I quickly took of my outfit and unzipped the dress off of the realistic mannequin.  
The dress, as I had feared, fit me perfectly. Jenna was soon next to me and dragged me to the vanity.  
When I didn't look up, she tilted my chin up to look at myself in the low-cut humiliating bridal dress.

Squeezing my shoulder, Jenna leaned into to the mirrors view, "You are a very lucky bride, Clare. Not very many have their immortal betrothed."

"What is that?" I panicked, looking down.

Jenna pushed me into the red velvet chair and began brushing my already curling hair, "It's just a fancy word for a wedding for werewolves."

I felt like a toddler as I let Jenna straighten my hair in a girlish style with curls at the tips. Jenna was soon applying make up to my face.

"And done. Open your eyes," Jenna stepped away as my eyes fluttered open.

My uneven skin had been transformed into a flawless piece of beauty. My eye color was intensified by mascara and red eye shadow. My lips were a ruby red color. I gasped for air as reality hit me. Where was Eli?

"Eli," I swallowed, "Where is Eli?" I looked around the room frantically not even knowing what I was looking for.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Oh that fling you had. Don't worry; you won't have to worry about him anymore."

I stuttered, "Are y-you saying th-that Eli is…"

"Dead," Jenna finished for me I sat down in the seat as I thought of how Eli could be dead.

"He was on his way up her to take you, but KC scent out the dog in time to kill them along with two wolf pack traitors."

As Jenna placed the veil on my head, I looked up slowly, numb.

I sat stiff as Jenna placed four inch sliver heels.

_No, _I thought, _it can't be true. Eli is alive. I know he is. He is coming for me. I know he is! I just need to leave trail, to show him I'm alive. He has extraordinary smell, so maybe he can pick up my scent._

I then got an idea as Jenna handed me of thorn embedded roses.

"Twelve for good luck." She led the way to the door. When she wasn't looking I yanked out three strands of hair, rubbing hem over my neck.

We were once again in the hallway I dropped the several strands of hair in various places.

"How much longer?" Two guards stepped behind me in black suits with red ties.

"A while," Jenna did not look back.

The strands of hair were not going to be of use so far away from me. I lowered my hand holding my bouquet, and pricked my delicate finger.

I drop of blood exited the small wound and feel gracefully and silent onto the floor.

I had to prick my fingers several times as the cut kept healing.

We all stopped in front of two large doors and Jenna pulled my veil over my face.

The two guards stepped forward and pushed open the doors. I looked down not wanting to face my fate.

The cooled wind blew my hair, my dress, and my now falling tears.

"Eli, please save me." I whispered as I looked up.

**Intensity! What's going on? I don't know! Well I have a solution to clear things up! Really, what is that? Review to motivate the author to update! Why didn't I think of that? Because you're stupid! :D I think I'm schizophrenic…Yes you are.**


	21. Cause I Got What I Wanted Right Now

**Three episodes of season ten left! No, no, no!**

**Clare's Pov**

It was beautiful. Black chairs filled with unfamiliar people stood align on the sides. In the middle, a red carpet ran from the doors to where a priest stood. Behind the priest was a thick evergreen forest.

The hairs on my neck stood straight up as people began to turn and look at me, pure joy on their faces, yet sheer fear on mine.

The priest cleared his throat, signaling for the organist to begin to play the bridal march.

Jenna left my side along with the guards. I instantly missed their presence, the only thing that made me feel somewhat secure.

I swallowed forcibly and walked down the aisle. My breathing began shaking and I stopped. Looking behind me, I saw that the guards were by the door so I couldn't run.

I looked around for another exit, but each one was blocked by guards.

The organist stopped playing and murmurs shot through the people. Jenna was soon hissing in my ear, knife to my back, "Keep walking." Jenna snapped her fingers twice and the music began again.

This time Jenna followed behind me, knife still to my back hidden by her body.

The pressure of my back left me as Jenna sat in the front row.

I shivered as I stepped up the porcelain steps and faced KC. It's funny how two months ago I would have smiled and remarked how cutes he looks, but now, now it was different. KC only looked like a crazed kidnapper.

I flinched when he reached forward to place back my veil. His icy hand grabbed my chin and forced it upward. I looked into his cruel eyes, as he whispered, "You look beautiful."

My nose flared, "KC, I don't love you don't make me do-,"

"We gather here to conjoin," The priest interrupted, "Kevin Charles Guthrie and Clarabelle Diane Edwards." I gasped quietly at the sound of my full name.

The world began to spin again. I looked hazily at the crowd and KC, the priest voice now incoherent.

KC's touch on my hand jolted me back to reality. I snatched my hand backward once I saw that his was bleeding. "Give me your hand." His voice sounded soothing, yet his eyes took back the thought.

I shook my head and began stepping backwards, but stopped abruptly in the chest of the guard. The guard yanked my hand forward and spread my fingers from its clenched fist.

Wincing, I looked away from the pain slicing against my palm. I looked helplessly into the dazed crowd for help.

KC's hand pushed against mine. I squirmed at the thought of KC's blood and my own mixing. Several drops of our blood fell into the cup with the sound of falling rain.

KC lifted the cup and drank from it, creating a bloody mustache dripping down his chin. He smirked at my horror, and passed the cup to me.

I didn't take it; instead, I turned to the six foot guard. I was an ant compared to him.

I waved him down to my level urgently. The guard bent down slowly to my eye level.

In one swift move, I had shoved the rose stems into his eyes and I was running.

I trembled at the familiarity from a dream I had, except now a whole gathering of people chased me as I edged the woods. I stopped momentarily to take of my shoes.

When I glanced back, everyone had stopped and was staring intently at the woods.

A rumble gradually built coming from the forest. I didn't know whether to run towards it or in the other direction.

A roar ripped from the forest and out jumped a wolf, followed by another. I almost began to weep. It was Adam in wolf form.

I began to rush forward. People began to shout, "Stop her! Get her!"

I set my gears in to over drive. As I neared them, figures of humans began to form.

"Eli?" I screamed as one flew towards me. I cried as I was in his arms.

He shushed my violent sobs, "I thought you were dead!" I cried. Eli sweeped me into his arms and carried me to his family quickly.

Almost collapsing, I leaned against Eli. He looked frantically around, "Victor!"

I was passed from Eli to Dr. Goldsworthy. "Take her somewhere safe."

I shook my head and grabbed Eli's shirt, "Eli,"

He turned around; fangs exposed and eyes red instead of green.

I licked my lips and whispered, "Be careful."

Eli nodded and his cold lips kissed my forehead. I savored his touch knowing it could be my last and let Dr. Goldsworthy carry me away.

**Eli's Pov**

The smell of Clare's blood finally left the area. I let out a loud snarled, as I faced the crowd of demons and werewolves many of which were transformed by now.

I ran in mindlessly, speaking to myself as I killed them. "You dare try to hurt my Clare?" I showed no mercy fighting through to get to KC.

Surprisingly, when I reached him he was still in human form in a tux.

"Why haven't you shifted?" I growled.

KC chuckled and brushed imaginary dust of his shoulders, "And rip this? Oh, no, it's silk."

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" I snapped trying to control my temper.

KC cocked his head to the side, "Why is that?"

I scoffed, "Kidnapping Clare and forcing her to marry you when she doesn't love you! Have you no morals?"

"No!" KC barked, "She loves me!"

I laughed at his dull wit, "Do you believe that KC? Why did she run than?"

"She was scared!" KC shook his head.

"Exactly!" I stepped forward, "You scare her KC! She doesn't love you!"

"Shut up!" KC roared and lunged at me, tackling me harshly to the ground. He reached for my neck to snap, but I rolled over and pinned him to the ground, "Clare is mine!" I punched him in his jaw.

"No!" He panted and kicked me several feet in the air.

I landed on my feet and was darting towards him again. I twisted him easily in a headlock.

"Why won't you shift?" I chuckled in his ear.

He flipped me over and slammed me into the floor, "So when I kill you, you'll remember my face!"

I get up and wiped the spit off my lip. "If you're such a man come get me!"

KC ran towards me. I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into a wall, my forearm against his throat.

He spat on the floor and chuckled, "Kill me. You don't have the guts."

I chuckled, "You don't know how long I've waited for this."

I removed my fore arm and replaced it with my fangs, which sunk deep in to his neck. KC let out a gurgling screamed as I ripped a part of his throat. He slipped slowly to the floor, blood pouring smoothly down his tuxedo.

KC slowly began to day, yet not quickly enough to save him the excruciating pain.

I shrank down to Eli level, "I will put you out of your misery." I place my hands on his head and snapped his necked, and just like that, KC was dead.

"No!" I heard I distorted voice from behind me. I turned to see a tall woman with yellow eyes and red skin. She wore black armor, and was ready to kill.

"Jenna, it would be best if you go back to the underworld and stay there. There is no use of you here." I walked cautiously over to her.

The demons yellow eyes flickered as she laughed, "I will kill you, Elijah!"

We lunged at each other, but before I could reach her, searing pain shot through my back, paralyzing me. I fell to the ground and Jenna jumped over me.

A foot pressed me to the ground, as I try to get up. "You will die!" I heard Jenna's blade slip from her hand she was tackled to the ground.  
I blinked hazily as Jenna wrestled with a werewolf.

All of my energy seemed to leave me, and I drifted into sleep, the sounds of war remaining my ears.

**Wow, intense! KC is finally dead! I still have one more surprise up my sleeve though! But you will have to wait till the next chapter! **


	22. If could you know that you would

**No comment on Degrassi on Friday except rest in peace, Eclare, rest in peace.**

**Clare's Pov**

The last traces of dreams left me as, and a faint beeping came from the side of me.

I groaned slightly as I opened my eyes. The nauseating smell of the doctor's office flooded my nostrils.

My mind quickly caught up with me. I searched frantically around the room. It looked like a hospital room but more home styled with white carpet and red curtains.

I looked at my patched and probed arm that stood out against the bleach white sheet.

"Wait a minute…" I whispered feeling the fabric on my stomach. I pulled away the sheets to reveal my wedding dress and evoking the memory of the previous night with it.

After yanking off the patch, the peeping stopped. I looked at my hand and to my horror there was gauze wrapped tightly around.

I screamed and shot out of the bed, tumbling over my dress.

A man opened the door and began walking towards, "Clare, please remain-,"

"Get away from me! You work for KC!" I grabbed the vase and threw it at the man. It crashed to the floor.

"Clare!" The man continued forward.

"No!" I ran towards him, hoping to reach the door, but tripped on the dress again.

I fell but this time I sharp pain shot through my arm and other parts of my body.

After screaming in pain, I began to feel the intruding weight of sleep bear down on me again.

"Quick! Someone get Victor." The man was by me in an instant and grabbed my hands.

I winced as I realized my mistake.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"How is she doing? What happened?" Someone whispered and squeezed my hand lightly. The annoying beeping was back.

"Clare is fine. She was bleeding from several parts of her body from falling on broken glass." A doctor, supposedly, said.

One of them shifted, "Why was there glass-,"

"She broke a vase and slipped." The doctor interrupted, "Supposedly, she thought she was still in the, uh, presence of KC."

A cool hand brushed my cheek causing me to shiver, "She won't have to worry about him anymore. I took care of him."

Shivers shook through my again. The statement gave me enough energy to open my eyes.

"I-,"

"Shush, she is waking," Eli's weary face came into vision.

"Let me give you two some privacy," Dr. Goldsworthy left the room.

I swallowed harshly before speaking, "I…is KC really…dead?"

Eli saw my worry and lowered his eyes, "I had to kill him, Clare. I'm sorry."

Using the small amount of energy I had, I tucked a piece of flyaway hair behind Eli's ear. He looked up.

"It's okay. As long as…" I looked at his face, really looked at it, "Your face."

He shrugged, "It is nothing. It will heal soon. It looked much worse last night."

Eli squeezed my hand when I winced. He sighed and rubbed my cheek with his thumb, "The _only_ thing that matters is that you're okay…and safe."

A knock broke the brief silence in the room. "Who is it?" Eli turned and called. "Me," the person replied.

"Come in," Eli focused back onto me while my focus was on the man. It was the one that had come into the room earlier.

The beeping on the machine sped up.

"Clare," Eli stood and the man neared the bed, "This is Tyler."

I drew a weary smile, "I used to know someone named Tyler-,"

"Breckinridge?" Tyler smiled

I gasped, "Tyler? You're dead!"

"Technically, I guess." He sat next to me.

I shook my head in disbelief, "But your funeral! And you look…older!"

Tyler sighed, "Long story short, when I vampire bites a dead body, the body revives and becomes a vampire and quickly grows into the age of their biter."

"So biter is…" I looked at Eli.

They both laughed and Eli smiled, "No, it was Alexander. You see Alexander and Tyler are-,"

"Engaged!" Tyler showed me the silver band on his finger.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you!" I blinked, "I'm so glad you're alive."

"As am I, Clare," He hugged me and I flinched at the tightness and pain.

"Ah," I groaned.

Tyler apologized and left the room.

Eli was once again at my side and we sat the playing with each other's hair.

"I'm so happy for them, Alexander and Tyler."

Eli rested his head next to mine on the people, "Speaking of which, I wanted to tell you something."

I shifted, "What is it?"

"I love you, and I would be honored if you would accept this," He pulled out a ring.

"Eli-," He held up a hand, "Not as a wedding ring, but as a promise ring that you will stand by me now and forever," Eli held up a similar one that rested on his left index finger.

I smiled, "I love you too, and I accept." Eli slid the ring on the same of mine just like his.

We enjoyed the peaceful moment as time passed by slowly and silently.

**Epilogue coming soon! **


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue! Wow you guys. I've made it to the end of this story. I can't believe it! Woo! I'm so sorry this wasn't posted earlier. I've had stuff such as:**

**Homework/projects**

**Wedding/prom/dress shopping **

**Advice giving**

**Chorus rehearsals**

**Drama club rehearsals**

**Drama dealing (Including being in a relationship!)**

**SO I've been on a pretty busy. But I'm here now.**

**IN the end, Jenna was killed. Eli and Clare go through their rough patches and even break up but then get back together. Clare was able to convince Eli to turn her into a vampire, and they were soon married. They now spend most of the time going to college and traveling the world on breaks. Unfortunately, Clare had to see most of her family die even Alli, but she often gets visited by their spirits, and sometimes KC's spirit too.**

**I would like to thank iyama for commenting on almost every chapter! Along with tiffspiff! **

**I love you guys and I think it would be awesome if you checked out my other stories! If you want me to write on a certain topic, let me know! And again, thanks!**

**~imavampychick~**


End file.
